Night and Day
by Toddsaninja
Summary: Night is a peculiar girl who's mind is somewhat crooked. She meets Mr Wammy and is accepted to an orphanage for geniuses, where she meets L. 11 years later Kira appears, what is Night planning to do? OcX? hiatus. gets better later on :
1. Chapter 1

**Although this is my very first story posted here, I have written about 3 others, but I have never posted them, I don't know what to expect. Umm… so, be honest, but not cruel! D  
this chappy may be somewhat dull… but it's the best I can do until I get some real content in there… bare with me!! **

**I don't own Death Note, however I do own the OC characters, (Night… etc)**

**Here we go..! **

**Chp1 'Enter: Night'**

Today, Night had been told that a very important person was arriving, and she was supposed to talk to him and do anything he asked her to. They had also told her that she must be on her 'best behaviour', but of course, Night being the curious and intelligent girl she was, questioned this, but decided that for the time being, it would be ok to act upon their directions (more like demands) for now.

She honestly didn't care anymore about their demands, the only thing she wanted to do was to go visit her uncle's resting place (she refused to call it a grave), but of course, this was denied. She found that this was highly uncalled for; they didn't have a single reason why she wasn't able to go and visit. She decided to look into it later.

As for the person she was supposed to be meeting today, she could hardly careless. Unfortunately getting her caretakers mad wasn't an option, too many 'privileges' would be taken away… sighing, Night quickly dressed her self up in her most comfy clothes, '_might as well make this an enjoyable afternoon'_, she thought to herself. Being a 10 year old genius wasn't as easy as other might think. Sure she didn't get homework at all anymore (she was done college) and she got to sleep in when ever she wanted. But that didn't meant that she was allowed to stay up past 10, or to talk back to the caretakers, she still had to clean her room… although she didn't mind doing what she was told to, sometimes, she just wished she was taken seriously, like her uncle had done.

'_There's no time to fret'_, she thought, '_I have to get ready for that meeting this afternoon…._ 'After awhile, she was ready and was being led into a small room that she'd never taken notice of before… it was rather odd, after all, she did wonder around this building for the past 2 years (4 weeks, 3 days, 15 hours, 46 minutes and counting). Sighing she entered the room, '_is this even worth it? No one's said anything to me…' _Night thought. It was weird that no one had said a word to her all day long, usually there were those random comments that made her day, or nightmare, either way, there was usually _something_ said.

She decided it was time to find out, her eyes turned in to a stubborn stare, determination maybe, before heading out of the petrifying white room.

It was close to 4pm now, and Mr Wammy was impatient and irritated to say the very least. Now, Mr Wammy wasn't naturally impatient person, he just had his limits, and right now, his limit was reaching its end. The girl he had heard so much about and was supposed to meet _**3 hours ago**_ was no where to be seen, it made him question just how far the girl had been pushed into meeting their expectations. Or maybe she just was rebellious by nature…? If so, that would prove to be a problem, and maybe somewhat of an asset. He had been waiting in a white office that had been built for him all during the caretakers had been searching for little miss 'Night', sighing; he stood and headed solemnly toward the door.

He truly wanted to meet said 'Night', _but maybe right now isn't the best of times_, he thought to himself, as he reached for his dark brown hat and coat. Suddenly, the knob started to twist and the door creaked open, revealing a small dark-haired girl, wearing worn white pyjama pants and a white shirt with a red apple on it, her tanned hand wrapped around the handle of the door. She looked up slightly, but her wavy dark hair covered her face, and was very hard to distinguish further features. Sighing, Mr Wammy spoke up, 'Are you Night?'

'Yeah, sorry I'm late…I guess, are you the person I was supposed to meet?' she asked, twitching slightly, '_she's obviously uncomfortable with the situation… what an awkward little girl she must be'_ he thought as he moved aside to let Night pass. He nodded and uttered a small 'yes', she sat down and waited for him to be seated as well.

When they were both 'comfortable', Wammy spoke up once more, 'It's nice to finally meet you Night, I'm Mr Wammy, and I trust that you know why I came to see you?'

'Hmm... No, not really, you see, that was the reason I was late, no one was telling me anything so I went around trying to find out who you were and what you did. I obviously got no answer, so I went to the library to get information from the computers… that's when I realized that I hadn't been given your name either… pretty stupid huh?' she said, fiddling with her curly hair, and looking up slightly.

Not knowing what to say, Mr Wammy simply nodded and wondered how smart this child really was… or rather, how stupid. 'Yes, well then, I need you to take this test, it's just a simple procedure to determine if you're… qualified to come with me to my orphanage.'

Night 'hoed and stared blankly at Mr Wammy, 'Are you saying that, by taking this 'test' you'll determine if I'm smart enough, or not, to take me along with you… right?' she stated, in a way that told Mr Wammy she knew exactly what she was talking about.

'Yes, now, I can only give you 1 hour, you may start when you are ready.' Mr Wammy stated, not too sure how to approach this. He handed Night the somewhat thick somewhat thin booklet along with a pencil and an eraser. Night nodded and started right away, she figured she had wasted enough time, and there was no need to wait any longer.

Night soon figured out what this 'test' was about, and came to the conclusion that where ever 'Mr Wammy' was going to take her to if she passed, it would involve solving crimes and such. Sighing, she read over the question she was currently at, _'A man walking down the street, who is a suspect for a series of murders and robberies, suddenly takes a turn at an abandoned alley, would you come to the conclusion that: a) he was being followed, or leading someone b) he noticed that someone in the crowd was a cop c) this is irrelevant or d) all of the above?'_.

She sighed, the question was obviously very stupid, any of the answers was obviously right, it just mattered on the person and the way they thought. So she circled '_D_' and wrote and additional note for the question. This went on until she finished the entire booklet 37minutes later. She sighed once more, and handed the booklet back to Mr Wammy. 'Um, I was wondering, in your 'orphanage', are we only allowed to study criminology?'

Taken a back, Mr Wammy smiled slightly, he was starting to like this child, it wasn't because she was so blunt, even though it was something he found really intriguing, the mere fact that she never got intimidated when he spoke sternly, which so many orphaned kids did. It was because she had so much confidence and still be able to no underestimate her 'opponent' so to say. 'No,' he paused, placing the booklet in his bag, 'you may study whatever you like, criminology will be a major subject though, I presume that you've finished high school?'

Looking around she noticed the whole room was painted in white, there were no pictured hanging on the walls, no furniture but the one they were sitting on, and this all made the desk, chairs and Mr Wammy stand out like a sore thumb. She herself blended in quite nicely, she was wearing a white shirt along with white pyjama pants, white socks, with white shoes… she nodded to Mr Wammy when she realized that she zoned out for a while. 'Are you going to grade it now?' she asked her attention back to him.

'Yes, I am, you may do whatever you like, but you may not leave this room, also, before we leave, if 'we' leave, you may only take one suitcase with you, nothing more. Anything else will be provided by the orphanage, and you will have to change your name, along with the place that you were originally born at. I'll explain why if you are accepted.' Mr Wammy finished, and stared looking through the booklet. Not noticing Night nod and stand.

'She _seems to dislike the way the questions are portrayed. And the way she explains her answers are so illogical… but they're right? This child is more confusing than L… smarter maybe? She did finish 5 minutes earlier… and she did take the time to explain her answers thoroughly…' _he though, sighing, looking up to Night, who was currently fiddling with one of the chairs, for God knows what. _'No, no need to jump to conclusions, I still need to do further tests to determine that, this test can't tell me something like that. Everything was answered correctly though, so she can come. That's good.'_ He looked up, and told Night to pack her things, her eyes widened significantly, and nodded before leaving the room to get her things.

Once she was outside the room, her emotions broke through, she smiled, and then giggled slightly, before quietly walking to her room, her step held a bounce that had never been there before. The only thing that Night could think about now was telling her uncle all about it. _'He may be gone, but that doesn't mean that he can't talk to me… right?' _she thought, her mind already razing for new names, deciding on 'Dotte'

**Well that's it for chappy 1… I hope you liked it, it had a lot of detail so I think it might have been a bad start… so, Night is an orphan, she's a little… how should I say it… insane. Not the 'I'm gunna kill you and your family' kind of insane, more like 'vampires and demons talked to me once, they told me that angels didn't like fudge' kind of insane, somewhat random. Her sense of humour… you may not catch it if I do it right, I still need to sort out **_**a lot**_** about this story… so bare with me fr a while kay?**

**Srry for the bad start!! TT**

Next chapter: 'Dotte, welcome to your new home, I would like you to meet someone…' Mr Wammy said, that was when she noticed the dark haired boy hanging lightly around the hall. The first thing that came to mind at the time was _'for someone who comes here, he sure doesn't look that smart… he kind of looks like a panda too!' _she muttered, unaware of Mr Wammy standing right beside her, able to hear everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**Lyrics brought to you by: Kerli, song 'walking on air'**

**  
Chp 2: **

**Broken Hearts and Special Arts presents: the Untold Promise of Tomorrow**

.

_**There's a little creepy house, in a little creepy place, a little creepy town, **_

_**In a little creepy world.**_

_**Little creepy girl, with a little creepy face, saying funny things that you have never heard…**_

_**Do you know what it's all about?**_

_**Are you brave enough to figure out?**_

_**Know that you can set the world on fire… if you are strong enough to leave your doubts. **_

.__

Night, or 'Dotte' as she had decided she would name herself from now on, was ready to go. She had packed only three things. Three crucial things that she probably wouldn't survive without. Those three things were a teddy bear, which she was carrying at the moment, a music box which her mom had given to her before the accident. And most importantly, her old burned picture. Her mom and dad were in it, as well as her uncle, there was someone else there too, she wasn't sure who, for that side was mostly burned and she couldn't make out the face. So she decided it was her. Someone else had probably taken the picture.

As for her clothes… the 'old man' as she preferred calling Mr Wammy, said he would supply anything she needed so there was no need for her to bring un-useful things. So, instead, she got just her favourite pair of clothes (the ones she was wearing right now) and an old pair of jeans and a worn shirt that she liked. As well as some underwear and other stuff that was 'crucial'. She sighed, it was time. She dragged her small red wagon, putting on her old blue hat and headed to the library. She would at least save the trouble from the librarian and put all her books away.

.

Mr Wammy sat at the front office of the orphanage, waiting. Patience is a virtue after all.

He sighed.

It was getting late, and Mr Wammy was getting annoyed with this girl's unpunctuality. _'This is ridiculous! How can it take this long to gather a couple of things in one bag…?' _

Twitch.

Twitch.

Sigh.

'…Damn it.'

.

Night sighed, she would miss this place, not matter how crooked it truly was. _'Look around, , this is the last time you'll ever see this place. Never again eh?'_ a tiny voice whispered in her head. She tensed.

'Go away… please...!' she murmured eyes down cast, bringing her knees in.

'_, can you hear them? They keep calling us, you and me, . Let's follow them , don't you want to hear them? ! The bells! They keep calling us! !'_

'I just entered and you want me to leave? Is there something wrong Blank? That's no way to treat your best friend now is it?' a gentle voice said from a shadow of the library.

She tensed, forced a smile. '_This is really bad timing… as always'_

'Hey Jude' She said, standing up.

'Hey loser, are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to squeeze the answer out of you?' Jude said a crooked smile placed on his (perfect) porcelain face.

Oh how she hated that smile. His go-lucky looks, made her want to kill, the golden hair that blinded her under the sun. And those wretched sky-coloured eyes, that when they looked at her she felt she was about to explode into a million pieces.

'…I'm leaving Jude, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.' Night said, her gaze shifting away from Jude, 'I just found out today myself...'

He stared, not knowing what to say, searching for any possibilities that she was lying again, but he knew that it wasn't like that _this _time. She was truly leaving, for real.

'I see…' he started, unsure how to approach any of what was happening. Would he see her again? Did she want him to see her again? Where was she going? Why was she leaving?

…_why couldn't he come along?_

'I'll write to you ok? We can stay in touch, right? _… Can_ we stay in touch Night?' he asked his voice and eyes pleading, searching for an answer.

She sighed, and lifted her head. Slightly recovered from the shock of Jude calling her by her 'name' for the first time since she'd met him

'I don't know.' She said, her eyes firmly on his, 'I…' she started, 'Good-bye Jude.' Night grabbed her old blue hat, and her bag, and walked past Jude.

She stopped when she was at the door, she knew he was looking at her, his eyes were probably sorrowful; maybe his fists would be clenched in anger. Who knows, maybe his face might show anger and confusion instead of that stupid smile of his.

She would have loved to see that, just once.

'_I'll miss you Jude, I consider myself truly lucky to have met you.'_

.

'Mr Wammy.'

'Hmm? Oh Night, you are finally here.' Mr Wammy said annoyance evident in his voice and features.

'I'm sorry Mr Wammy, I just had to say good bye to my friend… I suppose I got carried away.' Night said, a smile itching to show on her impassive face. 'Are we leaving now?' she asked innocently, although Mr Wammy would have sworn the slight use of sarcastic.

He sighed inwardly, 'Yes, are you prepared Night?'

'Yup.' She said, giving a slight nod and pulling her hat down a bit more, shifting her stance. _'Anxious are we?' _Mr Wammy thought, a slight smile emerging from his worn face.

'Oh, Mr Wammy, I decided on what my alias should be' Night started.

Curious, Mr Wammy watched Night closely, and asked what she had in mind.

'Dot,' she said. Turning away, and heading for the exit.

'…_! What a curious child, to name herself after __**him**__, what a curious child indeed.'_

.

It had been only 20 minutes into the ride, and 'Dot' was getting restless. She shifted, sighed, and fiddled with things more and more with each passing moment. Mr Wammy wasn't one to worry over a person he'd only just met, but from what he had been told of this child, he knew that there was most likely something terribly wrong, for her to be this bothered.

He sighed, and signalled the limo driver to stop, and almost immediately Dot tensed and looked in question to Mr Wammy. 'Is there something bothering you child?' he asked, his stare burning into Dot. She shifted once more.

'… it's nothing that you should concern yourself with Mr Wammy, I'll be alright in a little while' She said, looking away almost the same instant that they'd made eye contact. '_Just a little bit more…'_

The old man 'hmmed' and began to speak again, 'Now Dot, I may be old but I know when something is bothering someone, and there's something obviously bothering you at this moment, if there is something that you need to do before we continue I wouldn't mind to comply.'

Now that made Dot feel somewhat guilty for what she was doing, but she had to. It was a matter of life and death… for her.

She sighed; cheering in her head as well as the booing clustered her features, making her look even more troubled and innocent. 'I suppose there is something that I wanted to do before I leave… if you wouldn't mind Mr Wammy, could we visit my Uncle's resting place?' she said, her voice slightly more grave and worn that she'd intended it to be.

Mr Wammy's eye brows rose slightly, he didn't know she had any family other than her parents, but he did promise he would comply. 'I see, well, then, off to the cementery we are.'

Dot inwardly cheered and smirked, it had been a long time since she'd acted, and it was unlikely that Mr Wammy would believe her, but she could be wrong after all.

'Thank you Mr Wammy,' she said honestly, a smile on her face.

It wasn't too long before they arrived, and it was no time at all until Dot was facing her worst nightmare and her best fantasy. Confused, she forgot weather to smile or sadden at the sight of the lone stone with her uncle's name deeply engraved into it. With Mr Wammy at her side, she kneeled and touched the wet stone, _'looks like the sky knew I was coming… it always cried for you and I didn't it?'_

She should have cried, at the funeral, or maybe when they told her he was gone and she was alone or maybe now, when she needed him more than she had when she was younger. But she never did, they would ask her, at the funeral, when she was told, and maybe Mr Wammy was waiting for her to cry right now, and she always had the same answer.

'_I can't'_

It was weird, she knew, but there was no need to cry… no, that wasn't right, there was a _need_, but there wasn't a _reason_ to. He was gone, nothing she could do about that, she was alone, but she was used to it, it didn't matter. No reason to cry for herself, for her _sorrow_.

'_I'm leaving uncle, I don't think I'll be able to visit you at all… ha-ha, funny thing is, I don't think I want to.' _ Dot thought, standing, she took the ribbon she had taken off her old worn teddy bear and wrapped it around his stone.

A small ghost smile appeared on her face before she turned. Mr Wammy was already waiting at the car; he must have thought it best for Dot to be alone with the dead. She laughed, _'Crazy old man, no child wants to be left alone with the dead… especially one who damned three of them into an early death'_

As she reached the car, she took notice of Mr Wammy's strange features, his ghostly white hair, and broom shaped moustache, his closed-looking eyes… he kind of reminded her of someone she had seen on the TV once. In one of those Christmas specials the caretakers had made her watch a couple years ago, he looked like the man in the red suit that took care of the children, the character's name escaped her, she never truly _watched_ the show… it was something small children believed in right?

She dimly wondered why no one ever told her about him, as she entered the car.

.

They arrived at a white mansion, or at least what Dot figured was a mansion, a mansion full of kids. Thoughts began rapidly racing in her mind, entering and leaving as fast as she had thought of them. Only to remain one sole thought, _'I wonder what Jude is doing…' _

Dot hadn't meant to think about Jude, it was just something that came as a second nature now, after looking after him for such a long time. She could almost say she was his older sister. She frowned and followed Mr Wammy inside.

The building was spacious, and all around white, except for the lower parts of the walls, where there was brown wall paper. She was led into a comfy-looking office where an older looking man was sitting down; Dot sat as well, unsure of what was next. 'Dot, we need you to write down any personal information in this folder, there will only be one copy, and you may take it with you when you wish to leave. Also, we will need a picture of yourself, and I know that you haven't taken a picture since you arrived to your old orphanage so we will take one later on. Mr Wammy will show you to your room after you are finished with this form.' He said, taking out a piece of paper and handing it to her along with a pen.

'I'm Mr Ruvie, if you need anything, you can come to me.' Ruvie said a slight smile on his wrinkly face.

.

When Dot was done, she met Mr Wammy out side the office, 'Well, I suppose I should show you around, come along Dot' he said, slightly pushing Dot's right shoulder forward, she smiled, _'He's impatient, I suppose he's tired of my recent show of tardiness?'_

He showed her the kitchen, dinning area, 'play room', library, the dormitories (as he called them), bathrooms, class rooms, the gym and finally her room. They were out side her room at the moment, he was still talking about something or another, she had forgotten what, but she had a hunch that it was the rules of the house.

'Before you go on to pack Dot, I would like you to meet someone…' Mr Wammy said, looking around for something around the hall. He stopped his search when his eyes landed on an unnatural shadow in one of the nearby corners of the hall. Mr Wammy motioned _it_ over, reluctantly it did so, and that's when she noticed his (she determined it was male when it came out of the shadow) unnatural pale skin and gravity challenging hair style. And the bags under his eyes were weirder still.

'Panda like… only skinnier… a disfigured panda?' Dot murmured, half realizing that she had just said something she thought out loud, and half realizing Mr Wammy heard everything and chuckled lightly, making the disfigured panda look at both of them with curiosity.

'Dot, this is-'Mr Wammy started, but was caught off by the dark stranger.

'L, nice to make acquaintance Dot, I hope you will settle in nicely.' 'L' said, his tone emotionless, making Dot wonder father about the mysterious aura oozing from him.

Dot hmed and nodded lightly, 'Nice to 'make acquaintance' with you as well Mr L.' she said, a slightly mocking tone hiding under the covers.

This 'L' was about 156 centimetres in height, dark messy hair that covered most of his forehead, and some parts of his face. He stood hunched down slightly, hand in his blue jean pockets, and wore a white long sleeved shirt that was undone. He also looked like he was about 3 years older than her.

'L will be your guide, you may need time to get used to the area here, and L will accompany you to your classes as well as to dinner and other activities' Mr Wammy said, clarifying the need for Dot to know L. Dot nodded, and looked up at L one more time (she was only 146 centimetres) before looking at Mr Wammy once more.

'Well, I should hit the deck, see you around Pan- L, good night Mr Wammy' she said, before entering her new room and closing the door.

Dot sighed, she was finally alone, and she wondered if they would realize it was only 6 Pm and there was no way that she would be going to bed any time soon. Beginning to 'un pack', Dot's thoughts soon drifted to Jude, and how he was doing. Maybe this whole ordeal was the wrong choice…? She frowned, since when did she second guess herself? Annoyed she laid down on her bed and looked at the roof, threatening it to come up with answers. Anger was not something that overtook Dot often, but being alone in someplace she was taken to without her consent, just because she was 'smart enough', didn't settle ok with her.

On the other hand… maybe the thought of not seeing her closest thing to a true friend was eating her now, maybe she shouldn't have told him she didn't want to keep in touch… maybe if she had told him what she had in mind he would have understood… maybe she wouldn't feel this guilty if she had. But _maybe_ she would still feel the same. _Maybe _the real reason was because of her uncle. _Maybe_ it was time to let go of her old demons.

She growled, _'maybe'_ wasn't going to solve anything after all. _'Childish thinking will get me no-where, might as well work this to its fullest.'_ She thought, turning over on her side, letting her eyelashes gently kiss her cheeks 'hello'.

.

L thought this was going to be simple, when Watari (as he'd come to call him) said he was going to need him research a new coming 'member' about her past, he didn't think it would any different from all the others.

But _damn it_, no matter where he looked, there wasn't a single place he couldn't find a medical record other than the one from the orphanage, there was no need to get into a criminal record, and there wasn't any trace of her birth certificate. It was almost as if she had died along with her parents.

There wasn't even something that mentioned her in the accident. Heck! This girl could be an alien for all he knew. (And he knew a lot)

L sighed; obviously looking from the web wasn't going to get him anywhere… _'So'_ he decided, _'it would seem that you truly are an enigma 'Night Debiegn', I wonder, is that your real name? …hmm I suppose I should look into the files from the library… they should have some newspapers from the accident…' _L thought, sitting inform of his computer, knees up to his chest, while his left arm rested on top, his right thumb on top of his bottom lip.

At least he would get some entertainment, for however short of a time it might be.

If he didn't find anything at the library or records, then this would truly get interesting, he smiled at the thought.

'_Dot... ready or not, here I come.'_

.

_**She has a little creepy cat, and a little creepy bat,**_

_**A little rocking chair and an old blue hat. **_

_**The little creepy girl, oh she loves to sing, **_

_**She has a little gift, an amazing thing.**_

_**With her little funny eyes all hazel, with her little funny old blue hat, **_

_**She will go and set the world on fire,**_

_**No one ever thought she could do that**_

.

**(A.N.): **

**I decided to improve some of the things in this chappy, I don't know if yu guys noticed them or not. **

**The song is (as mentioned above) **_**Walking on air by Kerli**_** I'm … well… obsessed with it soo… I decided to feature it in this chappy, plus it goes well with my story D **

**(R&R?) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: so, I decided on a change in P.O.V. it'll mostly be first person from now on… I'm getting bored of the third person thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note… I would be really cool if I did but I don't…**

**Insomnia and Sugar present: the Start of the end**

**Chp 3**

It's been three days since Mr Wammy had me come here. (More like forced)

I don't know what to think of it. It's very big, and white, really almost like a hospital or something creepy like that.

I haven't seen Mr Wammy around, but this L-guy has been showing me around, asking weird questions and biting this thumb. He also sits weird, like a crouching tiger/kitty or a dog. I'm not too sure what to compare it too.

I don't know much about him, only that he loves sweets (I don't think he eats anything other than that) he tends to always have something with his hands or they're in his pockets… and sometimes when he's thinking they go to his bottom lip.

As for the way he sits… I don't know what to think about that.

Ah, well, it's around 4.30 am… don't get me wrong, I do sleep (I actually sleep too much) but tonight… it just doesn't feel like a night to sleep to. Maybe something important that I'm forgetting…?

Oh, well. Today I have to go to some classes, L is supposed to pick me up and show me around… I wonder if he goes to school anymore. Do I have to go to school still? I mean sure, I'm on a college level, but I've never been tested or what not.

I wonder if they would believe me if I told them that I didn't have to go to school any longer… I wonder if they would take me seriously.

.

How long has it been, 2 days? 3? Since that girl came here.

I can't say that I hate her, I haven't spoken to her once, but she's always with _him_, what is it about _him_ that makes everyone so intrigued?

He's ugly.

_I'm beautiful._

He isn't social

_I'm as social as you can get._

He's weird.

_I'm perfect._

Surely _someone_ **must** realize this eventually. Mr Wammy almost did, but then _he_ came again and ruined it. And now this _girl _thinks she can take _my_ place next to _him_? She's wrong. She's so fucking _wrong_. I'm supposed to be the only one who _he_ is intrigued with, only _me_. I must get closer to her; after all, as they say _keep your friends close, and your enemies __**closer**__._ And I'm going to make sure that she's so close it burns.

Just you wait _Dot_ I'll get you before you even know it, today will be the start of your down fall.

.

**AN: short chappy… but I like it, things are getting interesting no? Who is this mysterious person? What does he have in mind for Dot, and most importantly, what is he to L? **

**I'll update sooner, srrys for the wait. **


	4. Chapter 4

Peoples, how long has it been? I dun remember either. Srrys fr the long wait, I've just taken a small break frm writing, just to relax and better the flow of **Nigh and Day**, hehe. Sorry for the OOC's in this chapter D

**L's P.O.V. (I'll most likely switch a lot during the chappy)**

I don't understand this, the library as well as classified records showed not sign of Dot's past existence as well as her families. I have already talked to Watari, and he has given me nothing I didn't already know. It's close to 5am now; I have been searching close to 10 hours now. I sigh, and remove myself from the computer; it would be bad for my eyesight to start to lessen at my age and this fast. It's almost time to fetch Dot.

On to other matters, (there is obviously no point in pondering too long in something you can't understand), Taylor hasn't been following me like he used to lately. Could it be because of Dot's appearance…? Does he feel threatened…?

That's very likely, I suppose it would be best to watch out for Taylor today, until I can figure out what it is he may be planning. I sigh, this surely can't be good. My sweet supply is dangerously low… only 8 slices of cake left (!). That won't do, I guess I should go to the kitchen and get something to munch on until Watari can order something more pleasant.

I began my careful decent to the kitchen, it is very dark after all, I wouldn't want to wake the smaller children it could be bad if they didn't get their proper sleep… I assume their thinking would decrease by 15. Not good at all.

Ah, there it is my fridge. Yes, _my_ fridge. Watari decided since the children would be too tempted to grab sweets during the night I should have them locked in a different fridge, and for further precaution Watari told Roger to mention it was 'Master L's special fridge'. So now the children are always careful not to touch or stare at it too long, much less try and figure out the lock's combination.

Rather childish if you ask me.

I carefully type in the numbers in order 5-6-8-3-4-7-3-3-2-3.

"What are you doing up so late, or rather early, L-san?"

"Huh?" I, rather stupidly, ask as I stare up to Dot. She… giggles, (?) then walks over to my fridge and-

"What _are_ you doing with _my_ piece of cake, Dot-_Chan_?" what is she planning? Nothing good can come if she's using suffix from a foreign culture and holding hostage my last piece of cake. My eyes widen as she starts to mercilessly devourer it. "Nothing really, L-san, I just decided to come down stairs for a little snack, and I happened to find you L, and so here we are. By the way I must say, you have delicious taste in cakes!" she said, smiling widely, chocolate lingering at one corner of her small mouth…

This girl truly is troublesome, she doesn't have a past, at least, one that has been recorded. She is also very… unpredictable. It's almost like she is _his_ sister. Which of course is impossible, he would have told me of something so crucial such as a matter like this. Wouldn't he…? He has been known for lying to his 'loved ones' several times, but would he lie to me? There is a small chance… but he does seem to enjoy my company… so, maybe he wouldn't? I sigh; there really is not point in thinking about something irrelevant to this case. But is it really irrelevant? I suppose I should look into this further…

"Hey, L are you alright?" Dot's questioning voice asked. Yes, I should most definitely look into this further.

"Yes, I am fine Dot, now; would you kindly return _my_ piece of cake?" I say, throwing in a small glare for extra effect… I really do need more sweets. She sighs, and looks at me with a piercing gaze, "We could always share."

Sharing? That wasn't something that I usually do… but she doesn't seem to want to give the piece of cake up… I sigh once more "Fine… but the strawberry is mine."

She grins, "It's a deal!"

………**.****…….****……****…..****……..**

_It's almost time… so soon, so, so, soon. _

_There will be a blood bath _

Tell me L, did you truly believe that this wouldn't happen? I laugh, oh I how long will I have to wait? It's almost done after all. All the information you couldn't find I had. It's only fair isn't it? That you get the biggest surprise of your worthless life.

I heard then talking today, stupid chatter, but I know that as soon as L goes back to his lair, that Dot will remain in the same room for a while, then she will too follow L up the stairs and into her own room until it is time for L to come to get her once more. But this time, she will have the great _pleasure_ of meeting _me_.

"I still have some things that I must do, if you would excuse me Dot, but I would prefer to be left alone for a while, until then." L's beautiful dark voice said, I can almost smell his sweet breath even now. I can see Dot nod, the stupid little bitch doesn't know how valuable L is to me! She will pay dearly for taking him away from me.

I sneer, and rejoice when L passes by me. His scent invades me senses for a small second and he turns, no longer in my sight.

I wait a minute until I make my entrance. She looks up, surprise evident on her face, but it quickly melts away, she nods toward me, a sign of respect I suppose. I nod back, the fun will start as soon as she starts to trust me after all… no need to rush things.

I turn, making sure that I can disguise my smirk. "Who might you be?" I ask calmly, almost innocently. From the back of the fridge I can see her face, and it makes me wonder if she can see mine. She looks up, and I know she can, so I smile kindly.

"I'm Dot, and you are?" she asked, her expression slightly curious.

"My name… is Lind L. Taylor." I said, turning my head slightly, to see her face once more, "Nice to make acquaintance." I cheerfully exclaim.

……**.****……****……**

**Some what short of a chappy… apologizes again for not updating in a little while. anyhow, tell me what you think will you? I'll update sooner if you do xD **

**Until next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, so, I'm getting quite bored of the Whammy mansion, so I'm probably going to change things up… in the next 2 or 3 chapters… **

**Anyway, here's chapter 5! **

**Disclaimer: I don't know Death note… I just have a tendency of getting random alternative ideas along the lines of the story… is that a crime? xD **

"My name… is Lind L Taylor." I said, turning my head slightly, to see her face once more, "Nice to make acquaintance." I cheerfully exclaim.

"Cool, same here." She said plainly, eyes glazed. She turned her head as if to avoid eye contact. I hold back a laugh, this would be too easy. I look behind the counter, and find my old stash of gummy bears. I naturally bring it out and start eating some.

"What are you doing up so early Dot, if I may ask that is." I say, offering some of my gummy bears to her, which she eagerly takes. I take it she likes gummy bears as well then. That's good.

"Couldn't sleep." She said, popping a green coloured bear into her small mouth. I 'hmm' and nod as if in understanding. "I see, well then, shouldn't you get ready for school? After all, it is Monday." I say, taking a seat next to one of the chairs she was sitting in.

She smells of peaches, and… blood? No… copper, yes, that has to be it. Her dark wavy hair covering her face from me, as well as her mismatched eyes, her tan skin is soft looking, but her fingers look like they had been used in heavy labour. How interesting.

"Ah, well you know… being the new kid." She said, taking a small glance at me. And I offer a small chuckle. She was, of course, acting like the shy brat she actually was.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure everyone will welcome you with open arms… and besides, you have L and me on your side now." I said, standing up now, offering my hand to her. Just to make sure she knew I was proving my point. She reluctantly takes it and she too stands up. She nods and smiles slightly. Good, she's intimidated by me. That's a definite start, now I just need to play the 'good guy' card, and it'll be all right.

"Well, miss Dot, would you mind if I walk you to your chambers, or would you rather head upstairs alone?" I ask, making my voice as kind as I can muster. Her face becomes a small shade of pink, barely noticeable on her tanned skin. "Nah, I'll be fine, besides, you came down here for something didn't you? I wouldn't want to interrupt your… doings? Any way, I'll see you in 'class' wont I?" she said, her eyes sparkling slightly, already thinking are we Katharina? I grin and nod, bid her farewell for now.

Oh, how fun this is. It's so good to see you again Katharina. Too bad you haven't remembered who I am, oh but you will, and when you do, the fun will begin.

Let's play a game, I'll be the cat, and you can be the feeble mouse, let's see who will win this time shall we?

_My dear Katharine, let's play cat and the mouse, one last time. _

…**..****►►►….◄◄◄….**

_Lind L Taylor is it? Where have I heard that name before? _I think as I head up the stairs and turn left to my room as I reach the hall.

He gave me a feeling I haven't felt before since… _that_ day. I sigh, and he even made me blush! How long has it been since I've blushed?

3 years… on that day too! Is this a coincidence? I sure hope it is. If it isn't… this L. Lind Taylor person might prove to be troublesome… does he know about _it_? I sigh, how stupid, no one other than the dead would know of that… I made sure of it. It's already 7.20 am… and I didn't even talk to L _or_ Lindfor that long.

I sigh again, I already got ready for 'class' and am now waiting on L to show me and introduce me to the monsters… I mean teachers. I laugh out loud slightly at the thought of what Jude would have said about L and Lind. That stupid monkey… I gasp as something wet rolls down my cheek, a tear drop… uncle told me about them… he said that humans as well as animals had them when they were in extreme pain. But…I wasn't in any physical pain… so why?

_Knock_

L… ugh, great timing… I guess.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming… don't get your panties in a knot." I mutter under my breath. I truly hate being interrupted while I'm thinking about something after all…

**.…****►►►….◄◄◄….**

I have been doing thorough research about Dot's past records, and I found that someone took those 2 years ago. Whoever this person may be, he or she erased every single (well almost seeing that I found about them) trace of evidence that they had been there as well of how they are connected to Dot. It makes me wonder if she knows who this person is, or if she is the person itself. But would a 10 year-old girl truly be able to get the records from a high security record library as well as every single district computer main frame… in every country? Maybe I'm just putting too much thought into this. No, that's unlikely, she could find other ways, after all, her thinking is similar to mine and Taylor's…

I don't understand how Taylor and Dot may be connected, but it's certainly a possibility. The only way that I am going to get any useful information would be if I ask Taylor about it… but knowing him, he would be reluctant to speak of something that involves his family or past, and would stop talking to me for a while… just like last time. Dot… is unpredictable… I don't know what it is she would do, but it's the only chance that I've got to solve this… mystery. Watari said Dot had an uncle; I need to find out his name and his family records, if there are any. I'm going to need Watari to l-

_Beep_

7.32 Already? I suppose it's time to get Dot now, I still need to be on the look out for Taylor. I bite my nail once again; this is going to be a difficult day.

I shut the alarm off and head out into the hall, "L!" a cheerful voice calls from the other side of it. I look toward the voice's main source, and find Taylor waving entheastically from his bedroom door. I nod a curt hello to him and continue my way to Dot's room; I hear the soft click of Taylor's door. And I look up once more to see if he had gone back to his room, which he had not. He was running to catch up to me as usual. He probably forgot that I had to show Dot around this month, or at least until she settled in.

I fight the urge to blurt out the questions I so dearly want answered as he continues to get closer, "Hey L! Are you off to pick up that Dot kid?" he asks, placing his arms swiftly behind his head and looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, I presume you would like to join me?" I ask, already knowing the answer. I looked up to confirm his positive answer, and when he did, we continued on in silence.

Taylor is 5 years older than I am, so I still find it rather odd that a 18 year old male would look up to me as their role model… maybe he just never had a role model and wishes to find one in his 'friend'? But why in someone who is younger than him? Which brings me to think on how we became friends in the first place, it's not that I don't remember, because I do, it's merely because the way it happened… it was as if it was all planed, would Taylor truly plan our friendship? If so, would that make us _true_ friends? Is he planning to the same with Dot? There is a chance… if _our_ friendship _is_ based on a lie, then Taylor would want to test his skill in making friends in this way to see how much he's learned. Maybe Taylor and Dot aren't connected at all… no, they have to be, it's the only way everything would make sense… but if they aren't, what then?

"L? What _are_ you thinking about? Ah, no matter, we're here, should you knock or should I?" Taylor said, looking down at me a small smile on his face. I look forward, giving him the 'Go ahead' signal as he has come to call it. And wait for Dot to answer the door.

"Ah, L hello again…" Dot said, her head trailing up to Taylor, I felt her take in more air than need to breathe but not enough to be summarized as a gasp of some sort. "H-hello Lind, long times no see eh?" Taylor, or 'Lind', as Dot had come to call him, chuckled and nodded. Making my suspicion of Taylor's possible lies increase rapidly, "Yes indeed Miss Dot, I hope you don't mind that I tagged along." He said obviously waiting for Dot's resigned answer.

"Nope, I'm fine with it. So, where _are_ we going to first?" she said, her eyes leaving Taylor's in desperation and looked on to me for a brief moment.

"Math class with Mr Foster." I said, putting my hands in my pockets and heading off to the south hall.

This truly is a mystery waiting to be solved…

…►►►…**.◄◄◄….**

**There you go… I thought I had been a rather bad author lately since I've been thinking too much about how the story should end and start as well as the in between**. **I apologize for that! Anyway, after finishing this chapter… I realized that it might take 4 chapters more to change it… and that's if I'm rushing it… so I'm sorry to those who are, like me, getting tired of the Whammy place… **

**Yeah, so, review please so you can tell me what you think, so I can make some changes… depending on the suggestions of course… maybe… **


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

3 months had passed since the day L had predicted that the first day that Dot would attend classes would be a difficult one, being the great detective he is (or will become) he was right. As was the following day, weeks and months, what he didn't know, though, wasn't the reason for the strange behaviour his so called friend was demonstrating. Where he had once been arrogant, angry and self centered, he had become noble, happy and kind toward other people. Mainly Dot and L himself. To be completely honest, L was frustrated, not only had he failed Watari in getting information on Dot's past, but he couldn't understand the behaviour of one of the closest persons to him.

Slowly, as L had come to realize, Taylor (or Lind) was becoming closer Dot, getting her to gradually open up a side that L had never thought a girl like her would show. He had thought Dot was reserved, and sarcastic, but he had come to realize that she was actually very loud and serious. Sometimes she would be blunt and shy, while other times, she became angered or sad easily, he was beginning to think that she might be a bipolar. But in truth he knew that wasn't it, he knew that if this went any further without any evidence of leads as to where Taylor was planning to take his and Dot's relationship, something unexpected, be it good or bad, would happen and it would change all of their lives.

Being the middle of September, leaves were already starting to change colours and days were becoming colder. As was Taylor's and L's friendship with each other, all he while Dot and Taylor became closer, L sighed, he wasn't angry at Dot for _stealing_ away the only friend he'd ever had. If he could call what they had had a friendship. He himself had also become attached to Dot to a certain degree, Watari and Roger had as well as the other children in the orphanage.

But he couldn't help but wonder how long the peace would last, it was unusual, somewhat resembling the quiet before a storm. He had also noticed Dot's recent apprehension toward Taylor as well as himself. She had become restless and quiet, she had also started to space out during classes, meals and conversations she would have normally found interesting or at least amusing. This worried him, Dot was one of his friends after all, no matter how mysterious she might be, or moody or annoying at times… she was still a companion.

He couldn't shake the feeling that maybe all the wariness that Dot had been showing had to do with Taylor and his and her past. Which brought him to his earlier suspicions, _were Dot and Taylor somehow involved in their past?_

There was, of course, no point in wondering about this. No evidence on both parties were found of any relationship before they came to the orphanage, but then again, over 5 years of L. Lind Taylor's life was missing, one could even say that he did not exist during those five years. As for the research concerning Dot's uncle, Harrison Fersher, there were no files or documents before or after he passed on, he had also looked into the cause of his death, only to have his computer crashing because of multiple viruses when he attempted to hack into the police's system.

All in all, L was _very_ annoyed with this 'case'.

L pouted slightly, he was currently playing against Dot in a heated game of chess and he had just been cornered into giving up his queen. Reluctantly he gave the small plastic piece to a very quiet Dot. Looking up to further understand her way of thinking, he noticed her spaced out look, one that she had been showing a bit too much lately.

"Is there something bothering you Dot?" L asked, making a grab for his Tower and slowly placing it near the King, making a Check Mate that he was sure Dot would have trouble getting out of.

Her eyes widened and she looked at L before glancing down and frowning at the fairly large board where she had been cornered, "Other than the fact that you keep cornering my King and forcing my hand… nothing at all." She said casually, biting her bottom lip in thought.

"It doesn't seem that way to me." He answered a small smile on his ghostly face.

She 'hm'ed and looked out the window, in hopes of escaping the calculating black orbs of her new companion, "It's nothing really," she said, moving her Queen in the position to strike and eliminate his Tower and also get her out of Check Mate, at least for now.

"But it is something, isn't it?" he said, frowning once more at the board in front of him.

"Must we talk about this?" she said, her dark stare turning toward L.

"Yes, we must, for Dot is clearly troubled and is not concentrating as she usually does… which is making her careless in her moves." He said, moving one more piece around, "Check Mate." He said, a small smug smile adorning his pale face.

Cursing under her breath, Dot tipped over her King, making L frown, "Surrendering so early into the game? That's barely like you, now I'm 93 percent sure that there truly is something bothering you, Miss Dot."

She sighed, "look, L, there really is nothing wrong with me… well, there obviously are some things wrong with me, but there's also a lot of other things that aren't 'right' in other people, so it doesn't matter all that much. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I don't want to talk about this right now L, so, could you just drop the subject for now?" Dot said, a slight tremble in her voice, making L even more suspicious, over what though, was unclear.

He nodded as Taylor made his way over to their section in the large 'play room'. "Hey, L, Dot, who won this time?" he asked looking in between the two, "L did." Dot responded automatically. Taylor shifted and looked at Dot out of the corner of his eye, quietly questioning her actions and apparent emotional state. "Would you two like to accompany me to the kitchen to get some ice cream?"

"I don't see why not." L said, already standing from the chair he had been occupying a few seconds ago and headed for the door, all the while Dot nodded and walked after him not bothering to wait for Lind. The remaining member of the group sighed and followed suit.

**Ok, so, from now on, I'll be having a lot of time skips so I can get to the main plot of the story… I hope no one minds that. Sorry about this chapter, but it was a crucial part in the story even if it is somewhat… well, boring. But you can count that it'll get more interesting! So, thank you for reading this far! bow **

**Until next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

**So, things will be moving a lot faster from now on, I wasn't planning on making this chapter until later… but it would seem that the situation calls for it! And so, without any further ado, **

**Chapter 7:**

_A small black-haired girl sat near a lake along with, who to outsiders would think, her brother. A taller boy, who appeared to be about 12 years old, held the younger girl's hand tightly, leading her along side the shimmering lake. The young boy wore a dark-grey long sleeved shirt along with worn black jeans, as for the girl, she wore a white frilly dress that reached her knees. She had a white ribbon tied in a small part of her wavy carbon coloured hair. _

_They were happy, both of them, not a care in the word. At least, that's what everyone would have thought, because, surely, no one that angelic could possibly know the many tragedies and malevolent beings in this sad blue world, right? _

_Apparently not, at least, not anymore, "Katharine, we should go back soon, uncle will worry if we don't." the older boy asked the small fragile girl, who kept on looking to the horizon. "Katharine?" the boy said once more, looking down at the small girl beside him._

"_Sorry Bother, I just don't want to leave yet." Said girl answered, eyes exploring what she knew would never be within her grasp again._

_Her 'brother' sighed, he knew that this was indeed the last time either of them would be here together, and after all, it had been him that made sure of that. "Look around, Katharine, this is the last time you'll ever see this place again. Never again, right?"_

_She nodded, looking down at her feet; she let her 'brother' lead her to where her Uncle was sure to be at. They arrived at a small rundown house, the walls were worn and lonely, and the steps to the white door appeared to be crumbling under pressure. Slowly, they entered, still hand in hand, still together._

"_Ah! Shit, this is __**so**__ not good!" an older, frustrated, voice said from the nearby kitchen. Both children perked up to the older voice who they knew belonged to their Uncle. The young girl's 'brother' let go of her hand rather quickly and made his way to the occupied kitchen. _

_There were three chairs, all brick coloured, around a wooden table. There was a small black fridge, and the cabinets were, like the table, wooden. As for the floors, there weren't any, since the fire had burned them off along with (almost) everything else, living or not, inside. Katharine shuddered at the memory, she might have been young, but she had a photographic memory and this was not something that would become fuzzy over the years, of that she was certain._

"_Mr…" she heard her older brother start, but never finish was he would have said. There was a loud crash and an agonizing screech, Katharine rushed to the kitchen as fast as she could manage just in time to see her 'beloved' uncle fall down to the ground, both hands on his face, she then looked around trying to find the source of her Uncle's pain. She found nothing but a small pot, its contents all over the floor and her brother, as calmly as he always was, inspecting said object. _

"_Uncle, are you alright?" Katharine asked her Uncle, slight worry evident on her face. Which, considering the recent 'incidents', was quite surprising._

_The blond haired man, who was still grasping his face in pain, sighed from the floor he was currently laying at. He groggily sat up, hands still on his face, facing away from the small girl. "Yeah, just… a small… accident…" he said in between heavy breaths. _

_**Dot? **_

_**Are you paying attention, Dot?**_

"_Rine, can you get me the phone?" her older brother asked, turning around to face her, she looked up, not able to see his face this time, nodded and wondered off into the crisp and dark living room._

_The small girl, looked around and sighed as she reached for the phone, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she heard, startled, she looked up to find a man in his mid thirties, sitting in one of the few pieces of furniture left in the house. She swallowed heavily; this was her first time seeing this man again after _that night_. Grasping the phone on her hand tightly, she rushed out of the living room to the kitchen, looking for her brother's protection. _

_The man, however, followed her, and looked upon the scene before him with mild amusement. "Everything alright here Lind?" he asked to the younger male in front of him. _

…_**on! Dot! Your… fall… shirt…. Are you… tening?**_

_**DOT!**_

Dot sighed, she was so close to seeing _his_ face again, and some stupid kid just had to go and ruin it.

"What is it?" she asked, annoyed.

"Yer ice cream is fallin on to yer shirt; I just thought yer want to know dat, what's been with ya lately, eh, Dot? Spacin' out every single day! It's very weird if ya ask Me." the older red haired boy answered, a frown on his face, making his freckles scrunch slightly.

"Shut up Frankie" Dot answered, grabbing a napkin from the coffee table in front of her, that she hadn't taken a notice to until now.

"Oh yeah, the old geezer told me to tell ya about the letter that's been waitin' for you at the reception office fr' quite a while." He freckled boy said, ignoring her demand for silence.

"A letter?"

"Yeah! Lucky you, I dun ever get letters anymore!" he said, a big goofy grin on his face.

Her heart tightened slightly, scowled knowing the exact reason why she felt like this at this time, she sighed, looking at the boy in front of her briefly before standing up.

"It wouldn't surprise anyone why Frankie…" she said, walking toward the exit, a small smile on her face as she heard his awaited reply.

"What's dat supposed t'a mean!? Eh! God damn it Dot!"

Lind L Taylor was annoyed.

No, scratch that.

Lind L Taylor was _very_ annoyed.

He almost had her; he was **so** close to finishing her off of good, but _no_, L couldn't just stop talking to her after the month of supervision was over. He just _had_ to try and _"Make a further acquaintance with another human being"_ and to make matters worse, he could _feel_ the discomfort radiating out of Dot whenever he was around her. Surely it would only be a matter of time before she remembered, he couldn't have that. It would make everything very hard to accomplish his plan.

Mildly he fantasized over how much more interesting everything would be if she remembered ahead of schedule. He had already seen the way she had begun to space out more and more at every day.

He had also seen L's questioning glances to him and Dot, he was going to be a detective after all, it's his right to question and research whatever he found abnormal. But couldn't he look some place else? He had already questioned him about any relation with Dot's past, which he had successfully denied.

Did he really have to continue with his 'investigation', or was this just some kind of sick pleasure he got? Looking through people's past files and records, analyzing their current life's situation thoroughly as well as coming up with unusual and insane methods of questioning and observing, surely couldn't be _sane_.

He almost laughed, who was he to judge?

He wasn't entirely _sane_ himself.

He sighed, and laid on his bed, remembering their trip to the ice cream almost a two weeks ago, he could see how fast Dot, or rather _Rine_, was starting to remember things she had told him would never forget about. It almost made him feel guilt over what he had to do. But he couldn't possibly have his past come back and ruin all that he had planned for the future.

That would be unforgivable.

"Are you sure about this Quillish?"

"Yes, it's the only way to protect her from her past after all, now that we know about such a matter, there is no possible way to simply ignore this."

"I see, well then, I shall make the preparations."

"Thank-you Roger."

**End of chapter 7.**

**So, what'd you guys think? Please review! It would be greatly appreciated. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so, I started thinking yesterday… and all of last week, that maybe I shouldn't fast-forward through this stuff since it'll become somewhat hard to understand in the future and stuff. But then what I have in mind wouldn't work… so, I left it up to chance (I flipped a coin… like 50 times) and I am going to fast forward a whole lot of stuff, probably time skip about 5-11 years… **

**Who ever doesn't like it, voice your opinions in the review thing-y or message me… tell me what you think and other things that you wish to voice…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

**Chp 8:**

_Dear kid:_

_If you're reading this, then it would mean that I am dead._

_I don't really know how long it has been since I have been dead, but I am sure that I was murdered. As you must have realized in your earlier years, everyone keeps getting 'accidents' before they died. Maybe by now you will realize that those weren't coincidences. They, like I, have been murdered by the same boy, or rather, man, by now. _

_You're in danger now. I have erased all and any file of mine and your previous family as well as generations back that may lead to you. If you're reading this, then you must be at the Whammy orphanage for gifted children, my old friend, Quillish, will take care of you. I don't know if he knows that you are my niece, but he will come to realize it if he hasn't already. _

_Kid, be careful to who you get close to in this place; __**he**__ might be here as well. Look, I'll just go straight to the point, on the third floor of this building is another letter I hid while I was still alive, I need you to get that to Quillish and Roger as soon as possible. I can't write down why you need to give that to them now, for I fear that I'm in danger as well and that we are being watched. I'm sad to say that there has always been a wolf among us sheep. _

_I wonder if you'll remember this night by the vague clues I'm giving you, maybe not. You probably won't remember much, if anything at all, of what we've been through. Ah, look at me, getting sentimental, maybe it's just that movie that you're always watching, I don't know anymore. But what I do know is that I want you to know that they did love you, you know, your parents. They just made some wrong choices, I tried my best to shield you from the true lies and the false truth… but it would seem that it'll surface one way or another._

_I wish I could have gotten to know you better, I do really, but it doesn't seem like I'll be able to do as I wish._

_Always remember that Mozart Doesn't Sing Lullaby's. _

_Your only uncle, _

_Harrison Fersher._

* * *

**January 2****nd****, 1993. (2 months later)**

It had been two days since Wammy had announced Dot's departure. During that time L had poured himself into investigating Dot's past with no avail. Taylor had become moody and snapped easily at almost everyone, making L confused and intrigued with the new behaviour of his companion.

Both, however, weren't prepared with Dot's new mindset, she had become dark, and unresponsive. Glaring at everyone and everything, L had come to realize that it had something to do with the last person she had formally talked to. He had yet to figure out whom. Taylor on the other hand, had become more nervous around Dot, almost as is he was afraid of her. Intriguing L further.

All the while Dot herself didn't know what to do about her recent behaviour. She had openly ignored all of the people that she had grown attached to, glaring at them on a daily basis. She was annoyed with herself, not being able to hide her emotions had always been a big problem in the past, but now, now it was a gigantic problem. Not only was she obviously alarming her 'friends' but she could very well be alarming the enemy.

This only made her even more of an emotional wreck, knowing that someone indeed had killed her family and that they might be so very close to her at this very moment, it was irritating and nerve-racking.

She had found the letter that her uncle had instructed her to give to 'Watari' and Roger, which she had given it to Roger at least. Since she didn't know who Watari was at the time, she was surprised to know that Wammy was Watari and that he had already come to realize her identity a couple of months back. He also had been working on a plan to get her out of danger and find the culprit. It had taken him 2 months to figure out who the culprit was, but he had found him, although he hadn't told Dot who he was in fear that she might loose control of her already crazed emotions, she understood.

Now that Watari had also announced to the orphanage and to Dot that she was to be _'taken to another orphanage to stabilize Dot's mental health'_ which made her slightly angry at Watari for saying that about her, but she knew that it was the perfect cover up considering her current behaviour. She knew that she would have to say good bye to Lind, L, and Frankie, but it wasn't something she was looking forward to.

Watari hadn't told her where she would be going, so that made her slightly more nervous than she already was, even if Roger had told her that everything would be fine, she couldn't help but think otherwise. She had also been daydreaming, or rather, remembering her old memories with more detail. There were a few times where she was so close to seeing _his_ face, but she wasn't able to shake off the shadow that covered his face every single time.

She sighed involuntarily, she was leaving tomorrow after all, and she would have to say good-bye to L, Lind, and Frankie. Numbly, she realized that she hadn't written to Jude while she had been here, _"I should do that once I leave…"_ she managed a ghostly smile, _"he's going to be so pissed that I didn't write sooner."_

Never once did she take noticed of the harsh glare that was aimed at her from one of the many people in the room.

* * *

**End of chp 8.**

**So, what'd you guys think? I'm still waiting for reviews! **

**Ah, well, thank you guys for reading this amateur story! I really do appreciate it! **:D


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so, I thought about adding another part, but nothing came to mind, so, I figured I'd leave it at that. ;) You'll have to find out how the meeting went in the next chapter. Also, since today I am turning another today year older… I'm being forced to celebrate, and I just don't have the time to add on stuff to this one. I apologize for that.**

**Ah, well, here you go!**

**Chp 9:**

* * *

**August 14****th****, 1998 (6, 6 months and 12 days later, noon)**

"_Watari is it done."_ A stagnant voice broke through the silence.

"Yes, Master L. Is there anything that else that you needed?" Watari spoke through the small microphone in front of him.

"_No, thank-you Watari that will be all,"_ L spoke through the white screen with his now memorable symbol before going dark.

Watari sighed, this was the fifth case this week, and he should have expected it. After al, L had a knack at cracking cases faster than anyone he had ever known. Apathetically he read through the newest cases that had yet to be solved, deciding on one that might interest the young detective, he put the other aside, before he could send the assignment though his phone rang. With small alarm, he stood and answered the call.

"Yes?"

"_Watari, long time no talk eh? How have you been mate?"_ the voice on the other line said, happiness oozing out of it. Watari vaguely remembered today's date; after all, today was the day that he had to check on his… subordinates.

"I have been doing well Roger, I am sure that you have as well." He paused, waiting for his oldest friend to stop his chatter, "Yes, yes, everything is fine over here…is Night alright?"

"_Do not worry Watari, that child is being taken care of accordingly. You have nothing to worry about, but, I must say, she is getting rather restless. It would appear that she wishes to talk to you-know-who."_ Roger's slightly worried voice answered.

He suppressed the urge to heave a sigh. He knew why Night would never understand why she would want to do something so drastic after all this time, never the less he shouldn't be surprised by her actions. After she had been taken away, Watari had refrained from trying to comfort the girl, after all, finding out that someone that she had been very close to, whether she remembered it clearly or not, had killed her family as well as trying to sabotage her life further, was something that he couldn't relate to, and Night was never the type to seek comfort or rely on it.

"Is she nearby? I have to speak with her about some matters."

"_Yes, yes, of course, I'll call her down; surely she couldn't have gone further than the orphanage walls." _Watari nodded, knowing that Roger would know he was accepting his offer; he didn't bother to confirm it into the phone. Instead he massaged his temples. Mildly he wondered if he could continue these… dramatic situations at his age.

"_You wanted to talk Mr Watari?"_ a younger, more docile voice questioned through the plastic device to Watari. He sighed into the phone, concluding that yes, he was getting to old for such dramatic situations.

"Night, Roger has told me you are getting restless, is there anything I can do about the matter?" He asked voice warm and reassuring.

"…_I would like to visit L. Lind Taylor at his jail cell, if that wouldn't be too much trouble Watari."_ Night said, anxious for the answer. Watari paused, he knew that Night had indeed changed quite a bit since she had to go into hiding, but that didn't meant that she was still the same, reckless and emotionless young girl that he had come to know and understand as well as question over the past 6 years.

"Night, you know the risks that you will be facing if you go, don't you?" he asked, worried once again.

"_Yup, I know Watari. No need to worry about me. On the other hand, you should worry about the progedy; he seems to be taking almost twice the quantity of sugar than he did last year. Surely that can't be healthy for someone of his size…?"_ she said, a slight emotion hanging off by a strand of humanity, unable to hold back, Watari chuckled. He knew that no matter what, Night would always be serious about every she said, (as he had come to find she had forced herself to get used to a while back) and this, at least for her, was no laughing matter.

"I understand, I shall send someone to take you to him tomorrow at 2 O'clock, is that alright?"

"_Mhm, that's fine Watari, I am forever in your debt."_ She said a slight smile to her voice. Watari smiled warmly, if anything, he felt that Night was more than just a child that he had helped to take care of, he wished that she, along with L and many of the other orphans, could be one big family.

"Ah, Night, you don't owe me anything," he paused, his computer had alerted him of L's need for him, he sighed, "I must go now, take care Night."

"_Alright, good bye Mr Watari, have a good day."_ She said, before a quiet 'click' reached said man's ear. He placed the phone into his pocket and walked to his computer.

"Yes Master L?"

"_Ah, Watari, you were pre-occupied. I apologize."_

"No, no, what is it?"

"_Well, one particular case has caught my attention…"_

* * *

**August 15****th****, 1998. (2.11 pm)**

Night stood, slightly angered that her method of transportation was late by 11 and a half minutes, at a height of 5ft 4", her wavy dark heir still covering one of her eyes. Blue loose jeans and a blue dress shirt, and sandals for shoes, her tanned face had become more lean and thin, making her face less child-like and more serious. Her grey visible eye was hard and colder than it normally tended to be.

She had changed over the years that she had gone into hiding. No longer was she as naïve as she tended to be in the past, her emotions were in constant check, she no longer joked, laughed, or teased in front of anyone she did not trust, or know. All in all, she had become robot-like, even if she hated to admit it; she knew it was true; it was the reason why so many of the younger orphans feared her with a passion. She didn't mind it though, she herself, hated young children. Always so selfish and naïve, it was something that she didn't like to see.

"Hey Dot! What'cha doin'?" a kid-y voice said, coming from afar, reluctantly she glanced up to identify the owner. _Speak of the devil…_

"Mello," She said, nodding curtly, "Waiting. Should you be outside right now Mello?" she asked, looking around impatiently for the car to arrive.

The 8-year old girly boy frowned, "Its Saturday! Why would I be inside? Shouldn't _you_ be the one inside? After all, you _aren't allowed_ out side of the orphanage walls _are you_?" Mello said mockingly, a sneer evident on his 7-year-old face.

Night frowned, and spared a glance at Mello before looking out for the black limo that was due to arrive any moment now. "That is not of your concern Mello. Why don't you go and play with Matt or something?" she said coldly. Sighing when she finally spotted the black limo around the corner, _2.23… I must talk to Watari about these...discipline problems. _

"I'm not a _child_ Dot!" Mello screeched, his fist clenched and his face red.

Getting into the limo, Night's face remained impassive, "If you deny being a child… then I suppose there is no hope for you at all Mello, good-bye."

**

* * *

**

**End of chp 9. **

ok, so please, _please_, review on this one, i really do need some feedback. haha, yeah, so, thankyou for reading!

:)


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so I have a slight… writer's block. So that's why it has taken me a while to update, I still haven't updater my other story as well, so to those who read the other one as well, and where wondering when oh when I was going to update, now know why I haven't.**

**Anyway, thank you for those who reviewed on the last chapter! Really, thank you! **

**It was immensely appreciated! **

**And now, without further ado:**

**Chp 10!**

Lind sighed, today was not his day at all. Not only had the guy in the next cell, Richard, completely insulted him with his eloquent words, but he had also gotten Lind in trouble with Mr Lyndon, who was not to be messed with. And so, now had cleaning duty for over 3 months worth of his fair share. Sitting down on his simple bedding, he wondered about the new visitor he would be talking to.

As usual, he wasn't told who it would be; he just hoped it wasn't L again. Their meeting had gone terribly. L had, of course, found out about what he had done and most importantly, what he had done to Rine** (1).** What he had planned to do to Rine. But he didn't expect L to understand his reasons as to why. No one knew, not even the judge, hence his death sentence being confirmed with no chance of parole.

He sighed, whoever this visitor was, they were seriously late. They were supposed to be here by 2 yet it was almost 3 pm, surely this couldn't be a good sign?

Numbly, Lind realized how much he had changed over time, 6 years was a long time to think about life, in general, after all. He was no longer scheming to survive, or to _protect_. He wasn't faking his emotions or his thoughts, now, he was himself. Surprised, he realized how long it had taken to realize who he had been, and find himself again. More mature of course, but he was still himself, still Rine's elder brother, still Mr Fersher's favourite student… no, no that was wrong. He may have still been himself, but he wasn't a brother or a student any longer.

"Pretty boy, your visitor has arrived… pretty young lady too, you lucky bastard." One of the many guards said, opening his cell metallic door.

Lind frowned; a young woman was here to see him? His eyes widened, _it can't be…_ his hands soon at his face he groaned, this day just couldn't get any worse, right?

When all the usual procedures for going 'out side' where finished, he dragged himself to meet that which he had dreaded for over 6 years. Disturbed, he realized that all the time he had spent thinking, plotting and studying, he had never once thought of how he would confront _his sister_ after all the things that had happened. Because _this_ wasn't supposed to have happened, _this_ was not part of the plan that he had set out to achieve in his mind. _This_ was something that he wasn't supposed to be prepared for, he wasn't supposed to explain his _sister_, who not only had changed, but also didn't remember their past together, why he'd killed their entire family. And not to mention the plans that he'd had for her.

_Because_ _this wasn't supposed to have happened_

He had thought that by the time he was behind bars, Rine would have remembered everything, but that was something that could never be achieved now, they could never live their promised happily-ever-after.

And before he knew it, he was staring into another's eyes, or rather, eye. _Her_ eye. He chuckled, making Rine frown, her eyes always screamed out her emotions, to him at least, it was easy to understand everything that she thought, and felt, by a mere look into her eyes. Looking at them now, he saw so much chaos. Confusion and betrayal were the emotions which shone out the strongest.

Lind sighed; he definitely should have planned out _all_ of the possible scenarios ahead of time, _too late now, oh well._

"Hey there, Miss Dot," Lind started, smiling widely, hoping to break the thick tension in the air; he looked at her, once more. Pain stung his heart when he _felt_ the hate radiating off of her entity. He sighed, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Her glare worsened, "That's not all you should be sorry about, is it," She stated, her eerie calmness leaking through.

Lind gulped, his own stare hardening, he placed his elbows on the table and leaned his head closer to Rine's, "I can't seem to _remember_ what that would be." He spat out. Surprisingly, a small smirk itched its way onto Rine's face, and eyes, "You broke your promise… _Big brother,_ I'm sure that's something you should be sorry about."

Lind's eyes widened, his mouth flopped open, his mind racing, he stared at Rine. Unable to do anything more, he laughed, as realisation hit him, hard, and he laughed until that laughter turned into a painful cry. He smiled through his tears.

He cried at the irony.

He smiled at his sister.

And she smiled back.

Night left the jail 2 hours later, happy, yet sad to be leaving, she climbed into the limousine waiting outside of the main administration office. Everything had gone better than she had anticipated. She sighed, and shrunk into the limo seat, she had just begun to remember her lost memories with detail a few months ago. It angered her that she had been as blind as to comply with her uncle's wishes. But she had no choice in the matter any longer. It was only a matter of time until she would get her own empire going and she would be able to free herself and her dear brother from their tormented past.

Pleased she still had control over her emotions so soon after their meeting; Night amused herself by letting a true smile on to her usually robotic face. It wouldn't be long until she reached Whammy's and she would be forced to wear her shell, mildly amused still, she planned about the talk she wished to have with Roger about leaving the orphanage. After all, she _was _16 now, it was due time she left the place.

Alarmed when her private cell phone rang, she wondered who out of the 4 contacts she had was calling her at this time. She was sure she had told them she wouldn't be pleased if she was interrupted today. She sighed, and answered the small device.

"Hullo." Night spoke into the phone, uncertain of which name she would have to use at this time.

"_Dot, I apologize I forgot about your request to be left alone."_ Annoyed, yet making sure it didn't leak through, she spoke once more, "It is fine, L, I'm sure it must have just slipped your mind." She assured the sugar addict.

"_Yes, of course,"_ he paused, a shaky pause peeked Night's interest as to what was the reason the call had been made. Knowing that L may never tell her what she was now curious to know, she decided she might as well question him herself. "Is there any reason as to why you have decided to call me on the day that I did not wish to be called, L." she said flatly, making sure to show not her annoyed state, nor her itching curiosity.

"_Yes, I apologize Dot… I wanted to meet with you tomorrow if that would be alright."_ L said, obviously showing his current nervous state. Night sighed openly into the phone; _this_ is what she had been so curious about? Of course it would be quite interesting for them to meet after almost 6 years of only communicating by phone, occasionally of course. But this could never happen, however intriguing it may be, she had bowed not to dig a hole bigger than the one she was already in. And she was almost sure that getting closer to the new and up rising detective would bring her just that.

"L, you know very well that I do not wish to talk nor meet with you. Surely this hasn't slipped your mind as well, if that is indeed your excuse for bringing this subject up in the open once more, then I am quite angered to say that I have serious doubts of you becoming the No.1 detective in the world. Now if you excuse me L, I must take my leave, until later." She said, clicking 'end' and sighing.

She hadn't meant to be that harsh with L, especially with his delicate ego, at the moment, she didn't care all that much. This was her sign to go ahead and tell Roger that she would be leaving soon.

With those thoughts in mind she trailed into the white walled building that she used to call home.

* * *

**Night is 'Rine' in Lind's mind, so I shall start calling her so, when Lind is moving/thinking/ and other actions that may be made by Lind. Just so you don't confuse yourselves later on… hehe**

**Also I seriously want to apologize about not realizing sooner that I made a slight mistake with Lind L. Taylor's name… since its **_**Lind L.**_** Taylor not **_**L Lind. **_**Taylor just thought I should make that clear. Again, I am so sorry! But they shall indeed be changed, since I find it rather annoying to have made such a stupid mistake. Ah well. Anyway, sorry about that.**

**R&R please!! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so, new chapter. Big time-skip so this is kind of just a small filler of what has been happening. But now we can go into the big part of the plot, so yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! (Wow I haven't said that in a while!!)**

**Anyway, here's chapter 11!**

**:**

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"Yes, I am."

"_I see… I will send a car to bring you here tomorrow."_

"Right, until then L Lawliet,"

"…_Yes, until then Lind L. Taylor,"_

* * *

**6 years, 2 months and 5 days later, (2003, November 19****th****)**

L sat, legs up to his chest, he reached across the table to gather his sweets into his hand. Currently he was leading an investigation with the Japanese police, involving an abnormal criminal who killed without coming in contact with the victim. Leaving no physical evidence of the murderer being at the scene, which he was sure he or she didn't need to do. He frowned; it was already a month into the investigation, at least his personal investigation, and no new leads had formed.

And so he was forced to make the first move, Kira was obviously rejoicing at his current advantage. But he wouldn't let his current opponent get too cocky, after he wasn't the greatest three detectives in the world for nothing. No, of course not, he was them because he had a point to prove and he had, and now he had a great opponent to prove himself against once more.

He wasn't about to give his change at winning up, because L wasn't a coward, nor was he stupid. L was L and L was the greatest detectives in the world. L would not loose.

_**Beep.**_

"_Master L, the preparations are complete, when would be a good time to put this operation into motion?"_ his faithful companion asked through his computer's speakers. Watari was currently at the Japanese Police station, or rather the ICPO acting as support to the team. He frowned, it was done already, and he supposed he shouldn't have been so surprised at his mentor speed.

"Three days from now, that is when he is supposed to be… taken cared of, isn't it?" L said, his voice slightly emotional, not that Watari would notice over the speakers. In all truthfulness, he wasn't too sure if what he was doing was the right thing… but said criminal had accepted the offer, and it was too late to find another candidate.

"…_Yes, that is the day he is scheduled to be sentenced. Master L, are you sure about this? Does N-Dot know?"_ confused by Watari's slight stumble, L paused, had he told Dot about this? Was there a reason as to why this would concern Dot now? Bringing his thumb on top of his bottom lip, L pondered. Maybe he should have told Dot beforehand.

"_Master L…?"_ eyes wide, he bit into his thumb's nail, "I have not Watari, and I apologize. Would you mind contacting her…?" L answered, trailing off. He knew that he should do this personally, but after the last conversation which had been exchanged between the two more than 6 years ago he had refused to contact her further. And she, in return, had not bothered to make amends. It was childish he knew, but he still couldn't bring himself to swallow his 'pride'.

Watari sighed openly into the voice device, _"Very well Master L. But I must say, this isn't going to sit well with Miss Dot, shouldn't you do this in person?" _Watari asked, already knowing the answer to his useless question.

"…Watari, you already know my answer. If you please, I still have to do some digging around, until later Watari." L said, an unusual sigh in his voice, maybe he should… take a break? He dismissed the idea as soon as he thought of it; there was no time for breaks. Not now.

"_Very well Master L, until then," _and with that, Watari was gone, off to help out with the Japanese police force.

L looked down, his long hair covering his profile, this wasn't his day.

* * *

"Hey brat, she's here to see you." One of the guards said, a slight hint of sadness duelling in his voice, after all, _that_ day was coming up and they wouldn't be able to talk anymore.

The man in the cell, Lind, nodded and stood, by now, they trusted him well enough to know that he wouldn't hurt the girl who always came to visit, at least the most frequent visitor he had, so they hadn't bothered to cuff his wrists together. He walked normally into the small shady room, his dear sister waiting for him in her usual chair.

She offered a small smile, unusual in her face; Lind wondered what the occasion was for her visit. Especially if it meant that Rine was up for smiling, he cursed at himself, he hadn't looked at her eyes, meaning that the smile might have just been a fake one.

"Hey Rine," Lind spoke eyes staring down as he sat down on the chair which resided on the other side of the main table in the small room. "Lind," she answered, nodding slightly, annoyed Lind knew that the smile she had shown earlier had been a fake one.

Slowly, a frown eased itself into Rine's face, making Lind frown deeply as well, "Something wrong?"

"Yes. Lind, I have enough evidence to get you out, you, already knowing this, go on and risk your life in something relating L's matters. Why?" she inquires, a glare heavy on her face. _So she knows…_

Lind sighed; he had hoped he would have been the one to tell her, he supposed L figured he'd tell her first. That of course, was a very stupid idea, it would have been better to not have told her at all, but then again, this was L he was dealing with.

"It's the Kira case Rine, it's important. Besides, you and I already know that they will never let me out now, I'm sorry Rine, truly I am, but I'm sure this will help you on the long run." He said, desperately trying to convince her into approving his doings. Still this wasn't enough to make Rine even consider the idea of her elder brother, and only living family (at least as close as you could get to being one) member, participating in something that will obviously get him _killed_ by a mass murder who would probably never be caught with L's directives alone.

No, not even close to considering such stupid thoughts, "And how do you plan this will 'help me in the long run', by doing what, making more of an emotionless robot, or maybe you just want me to die a little more." She spat out, her carefully sheltered emotions leaking in bigger amounts by the minute. Shocked, Lind realised how much this was affecting his most loved one. He started to understand just how painful it truly be for someone like Rine to lose him now, he sighed, looking down in shame.

"You know that's not what I meant." Lind said, looking up slightly, not meeting her gaze. Suddenly regretting his words as he saw the new found fire behind Rine's eyes, he stuttered in his mind to try and find the right words to calm down his unstable sister.

"Tell me _Lind_, because I'm curious, what is it that you meant by what you said?" Rine sneered, making Lind shudder slightly at the way she had spat out his name, resentment evident in her voice.

"Rine, you know I can't always explain my reasoning, I know it will help you, trust me, _please_?" Lind begged slightly, knowing that Rine would soften up a little bit, and understand his predicament. And as always, Lind was right, sighing, Rine looked down slightly, her gaze still stern and disapproving. "Fine, if it truly means this much to you. I will agree to it. When are you supposed to attend to this… act?" Rine asked, back to her usual cool self.

Frowning Lind pondered as to whether he like the more emotional side of Rine than this side, the cold hearted, cool headed mask of indifference she wore on a daily basis. Sure the more emotional side was unstable and rasher, but it was at least _emotional_. "Three days," he sighed, still uncertain as to which he would rather choose.

Visibly noting the small twitch underneath his beloved sister's visible lavender orb (her left one), also taking notice of the slight bags which had developed under her eyes from lack of sleep. He frowned mentally; he knew that, even though she only slept a little, Rine still slept enough to not have bags under her eyes, so what was preventing her from sleeping?

"How… _fortunate_ for it to be on that day," she said, eying the window on their right side. Lind nodded, dismissing her slight anger over the matter, sure he would have liked to live a little longer with his sister, but that would only shorten Rine's lifespan, and that was something he did not want to happen. Too many things had been sacrificed for their survival, and if he was the one to die to let Rine live a little longer, then so be it.

Resting his head on his fist, he looked up above Rine's head to see her life span, as well as her name, her _real_ name. Her lifespan had increased by two months so far, which was good, considering last time he had seen her (about a year ago) she was supposed to have died a month from now. Relief swelled into his chest, this was definitely worth it. "When is he coming?" Rine asked suddenly looking at him intently.

"Tomorrow, but I'm getting picked up, he's not going to show up." Lind said, slightly sad that his best friend would not come to greet him in person, but then again, he had betrayed his trust more than once not to mention used him, then there was that matter with the killing and him taking his sweets once or twice when they were at Wammy's. He supposed that was more than enough for L to not come and greet him one last time.

"I see." She said, dropping the subject quickly. Lind had known about the quarrel that L and Rine had had a short while ago, it must have been a touchy subject for her still. Eying her carefully, Lind decided to change the subject to a lighter note.

"How is Jude doing?" he asked, hoping for the best result possible.

Immediately a small smile made its way carefully into Rine's face, "He's doing better," she said glancing up at her brother, "he doesn't like to rest, and it's annoying, he keeps drinking all the milk too." Lind chuckled, he was truly happy for his sister, Jude and Rine had started a 'closer relationship', as Rine had to embarrassingly put it, and was about the only this that made her _be_.

"That's good," he said a smirk evident on his face, making Rine shift anxiously.

Suddenly her phone rang, sighing; she held up her finger as if to say 'one minute', and answered the call.

He sighed, and listened to his sister conversation, which just happened to be in another language, german, he determined. Unable to completely understand more than a few meaningless words, he gave up trying to comprehend the conversation taking place and turned back to the window on his right.

"Hey Brat, time's up, let's go." The guard said, glancing up, his sister still on the phone, she glanced at him, a painful expression on her face. She shut the phone and hugged Lind good bye, surprising Lind. After all, Rine never let anyone near her, but then he realised this was the last time he would be able to see her. He chuckled as he hugged back, no matter what she had told him, she would always be a child who needed protection in his eyes, and if it meant giving up his life so she could live longer then he would be alright.

"Good bye dearest brother." She said, her voice muffled by the texture on his jail clothes. Sighing, Lind pushed Rine away from him gently, only to see her pained expression stare up at him.

"Yes, good bye little sister," Lind said as he stepped into the hallways of his fortress.

* * *

**Done! Woot! 2034 words! That's way more than what I aimed for. But it had to be done, and I still have a lot to fill you guys' in. and thank you for the reviews last chapter! Really thank you! Tell me what you guys think about his one? Have I improved you think? Gotten worse? Tell me, cause I need to know, you know, to improve further (if I haven't already) and since school **_**is**_** about to start I have to stop updating as much.**

**Oh, but, I'll find time to, I always do.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! And please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or it's original chacters!**

**Chapter12:**

* * *

"_We interrupt this programming to bring you an important message from the ICPO…this is being broadcasted all over the world, Japanese voiceover is provided by translator Yoshio Anderson..."_ the TV buzzed into life as a man in a business suit sat in the middle of the filming room, a desk in front of him. On top of the desk was the most crucial part of the entire scene captured in the small television. There sat a solemn plate with the speaker's name engraved on into it.

"_My name is Lind L. Taylor, widely known as L."_ there was a sigh in the room, two people watched intensively at the small television screen in the middle of their dark lit rooms. There was a pause as if to let the newly found information sink in.

"_To the perpetrator of these serial murders:"_ there was a short, almost unnoticed pause, the person on the screen continued, a dark gaze heavy on his face, _"You have committed the most abominable act in history. I will personally catch the one behind it…"_ 'L' paused once more, his confidence and determination evident to everyone watching, everyone except two people. Unknown to each other, who saw the almost unnoticeable nervousness that was showing in the speakers dark eyes, they were mimicking each other's responses almost perfectly. _"…"Kira" at any cost." _He finished strongly.

Another short pause, a dark, true glare was set on the speaker's face as he said his next phrase, _"Kira, I think I have a pretty good idea of what you're trying to do and why you're doing it. But what you're doing…"_ there was a short dramatic pause, making one of the unknown people watching flinch, knowing what was likely to happen next, while the other watched on captured in pure interest. _"…Is evil!!"_ Lind L. Taylor said his voice close to shouting now, that was the end of his main 'speach', now he just had to wait and drag on 'Kira's' anger. He wore a sinister smile fully knowing what 'Kira' was bound to be thinking at this time and what 'he' was most likely to do as well.

"_Police all over have already begun to investigate-" _LInd L Taylor continued but stopped arruptly, there was a gasp of breath as 'L's' eyes widened considerably as he grasped his chest and flopped onto the desk in front of him, unmoving. Quickly the other persons in the room darted toward the fallen detective to his aid; of course there was nothing to be done. It was evident to both people watching that Lind L. Taylor was dead. One of them, the soft hearted one looked down in pain and anger, while the other looked on in wonder, not able to grasp the intensity of what he had just witnessed, none the less what he had accomplished.

As soon as the now dead man was removed from his chair a new robotic voice broke through the tension and the previous screen was replaced by a gigantic medivel 'L'._ "Unbelievable…I did this in the off-chance that you would kill "me". So, Kira, you can kill people without even being nearby…So it's true after all. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would have never believed it, but this was the only way you could kill them, wasn't it?" _the newly found L said, his voice shaking slightly from excitement, or could it have been fear? One of the unseen persons watching the video, who was now the only one of the two watching, determined that L was experiencing both. Numbly said person continued on watching, waiting L make his next move.

"_Kira listen to me. The person you just killed was actually a prisoner sentenced to be executed on this time today. Not me."_ L stated, his robot-like voice echoed through out the room where the unmoving person watched on from the darkness.

_"He was a criminal imprisoned without any media attention, so naturally even you didn't know he existed."_ He said, pausing slightly as if to prepare for his next phrase.

"_But I, L, am real! So why don't you kill me!" _L shouted, his demanding voice piercing throughout the dark lit room through the television. _"Come on do it! …Come on! Do it!"_

"_What's wrong? Can't do it?"_ L said cockily, a small smile was heard in his voice, _"Seems like you can't kill me after all." _He finished, _"So there are people you can't kill. Thanks for the hint. Let me tell you something in return,"_ L said, pausing slightly, maybe to think over what he would tell the enemy, _"I said this was a worldwide broadcast, but it's really only being shown in the Kanto area of Japan. I was planning on doing this at other prefectures but now it's unnecessary… I know now that you're in the Kanto area."_ L said, his robotic voice showing L's true excitement slightly.

"_The police might have missed this but I know your first victim was a murderer in Shinjuku. Compared to all the other criminals who died of similar cases, this guy seems insignificant and only the Japanese media reported this incident. That was the only clue I needed."_ He explained, taking a small breather before he could continue his phrase, gaining on a well set dramatic pause._ "To know that you're in Japan, Kira! And that man was just a test for your killings!" _he concluded, slight anger barely evident on his robotic voice. Only someone who had known L for a long time would had had enough time to see underneath L's new found impassive façade, someone like the person listening intently to the current showdown between the two new found rivals.

"_I got lucky casting my net to the most populated area of Japan,"_ L said, calmer by now, _"I really didn't expect my plan to go so well. Kira it's not far from the day you die."_

Pausing, the person watching the television from afar smiled ghostly, _so this was just done on a whim_. _"Kira, I'm extremely interested in your killing method I'll figure it out… when I catch you!!" _L finished, confidence hidden within his robotic voice once again, he continued on.

"_Kira…I will hunt you down and destroy you! I am… justice!!"_ L shouted, making the person watching in the darkness smile, _"see you Kira." _Was the last thing L said before the screen went dark and turned on to its normal programming.

Sighing said person shut off the television, submersing herself into darkness, for that would be the only time in which she would be able to openly mourn for her brother's death.

Now there only remained one question to be answered, and it wouldn't be long until her time was up.

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

**Okies, done, I rather like this chapter, I went along with the manga instead of the anime, so just in case you guys haven't read the manga and have only watched the anime… there you go. Eto… it's shorter than the usual ones, but I thought that it was ok for now. And so, please review! Even if it was basically taken off of the manga, but I think it's something that I needed to put out before anything else. You can tell me otherwise via mail or reviews. Good or bad it would be greatly appreciated!**

**-Toddsaninja**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of it's original characters**

**Chapter 13: **

* * *

"Jude?" a small voice whispered through the thick silence which submersed the room.

"Hmm?" grunted back the figure by the name of 'Jude', who was covered by the blankets, drenched in sweat. "What is it dummy?" Jude murmured back turning over to look at Night's face. Her hair was a mess due to their passionate love-making they had just finished a few minutes ago, however, unlike during the experience, she wasn't as ecstatic or happy as she had been, at the moment she was like back at the orphanage were they had met.

In fact she was barely showing any emotions, which was very strange to say the least. Sure she never showed any meaningful emotions outside of the house or when she was with a stranger and someone she may not trust all that much (in fact she never showed any emotion with someone she trusted anyway)… but this was different, this wasn't normal, especially after what they had just done. Not to mention that Night had always shown every single piece of emotion when she was with Jude. Always.

"What's wrong Night?" he asked again, hoping she would snap out of it and revert back to her old self. "Night?" he tried again. Sighing he leaned closer and over her forcefully pulling her into a hug. Maybe it was due to her 'brother's' death, he thought, maybe she still hadn't had enough time to recover from it completely. That must have been it, 15 minutes later she fell asleep in Jude's arms, a small gracious smile on both of their faces.

* * *

He might have only dreamed what had happened last night; at least, what he thought had happened last night. The only contradiction was his buck naked body under the covers; even then, last night still might have not happened, who knows if he had hallucinated everything again. Speaking of which, where was Night anyway? Had she run off to some other business trip again? Or maybe she'd gone on another wild trip to Africa like last month (something he's rather not repeat again), or perhaps she was building another mafia empire only so she'd have something to do... he'd rather go along with his first train of thought, there was more of a chance she'd be in the house coming up with some other kind of mischief that he'd have to help with again.

Sighing, he got out of his warm bed and proceeded onto getting ready for his day.

Sure enough, as soon as he stepped out of their room (his and Night's) he could hear the quiet (maybe lonesome?) sound of typing. A small smile placed itself into his porcelain face, making him glow like an extraordinary being. He approached her slowly, she was still in her night clothes he'd noticed, and her hair was still messy (this only made him smile slightly wider). Her tanned face was scrunched in a way that made obvious her current frustrations over whatever it was she was doing.

"Hey." He said shyly after a while, still unsure as to why he felt so shy all of a sudden. Maybe he really had imagined last night?

Startled, Night stared up at Jude quickly, her breath still in her lugs, she sighed and smiled slightly, only to be returned by an even wider smile from Jude. It was only natural of course, a smile from Night wasn't a normal occurrence, and moments like these had always made Jude wonder three things. Had he made her as happy as to smile truthfully? (After all, he wasn't always sure they were real, he hadn't seen enough of them to tell) or had something happened that had made her smile? Or perhaps there had been something (or someone?) that had made her sad (incredibly so) and she was trying to convince Jude (or herself?) that she was alright. Either way, it couldn't always be something good, and that only made him dread her smiling face, which made him frown at his train of thought.

"Hey." She answered back warmly, "Breakfast?" she asked, getting up from her seat, grabbing her coffee mug along the way. Jude nodded, he was hungry after all, and besides, eating let him calm down a bit. "Can we have double pancakes with extra chocolate syrup again?" the blond young man asked childishly, his gaze peering hopingly toward his friend and lover. He saw she was slightly annoyed over his choice of food but she smiled none the less, "Yeah, yeah," was all she said as she headed off into the kitchen.

It took Night 20 minutes to get everything done the way Jude liked his sugarcoated pancakes, and only half the time for Jude to voraciously devourer them all in a few mouthfuls. And now, said young man sat with a belly full of sugar and stared happily over to his companion, who on the contrary, was annoyed and not full. No, she was never full. It was something that amazed Jude to this day. It didn't matter if they had just eaten a huge meal, Night would still eat more than Jude and still no be full. He'd come to accept it, he guessed, it was only natural that someone with such a high what-cha-macalit (he wasn't all that big into science anyway, what did it matter if he didn't know a feeble little word like that?) cell that burned her calories about 15 times faster than a normal human.

"We're going to have to move." She finally said as she looked on casually into the newspaper she had been holding in front of her for a while. Surprised, Jude inquired why, only to receive a hard look from Night followed by a sigh and a shake of her head.

"I'll tell you when we get there, trust me on this OK." She said, (not questioned since she rarely questioned anything anymore), annoyed Jude looked away from her, looking for something that might distract him from looking back at her and getting even angrier at her lack of emotions. He had always hated when she deprived herself of emotions, it wasn't natural, he'd thought.

"Where are we going then?" he asked, still looking away trying to get his anger in check, at this, Night looked at him surprised (although he hadn't been able to see it, he was turning away from her after all), Jude never asked things like that, he'd only follow her lead and help her along the way. "Japan." She answered as soon as she had recovered from her slight surprise.

"Why?" was Jude's immediate response, he himself didn't know why he felt the need to ask so many questions, but it was something that he felt he had to do. Maybe he was going crazy after all.

"Jude I already told that I would tell you when-" "when we got there, yes I know, but I need you at least brief me into it." Jude cut in, and by the sound of his tone Night easily spotted the frustration and confusion that Jude was experiencing. Annoyed, Night sighed and looked at Jude gravely in the eye, searching for some understanding that they could come to; Jude noted this and suppressed a sigh himself.

"Fine," he said reluctantly, "Can you at least tell me if this has anything to do with your uh… family member's death?" he asked careful and unsure of how to phrase his words, after all it had only been yesterday that he had died (he assumed that Night's late family member was male by how she had spoken about him a few days back before she also told that he was on death row and even then she still hadn't trusted him with the reason behind it (it being his imprisonment)).

A frown placed itself into Night's face once more (it seemed to Jude that she was starting to frown less and less until just a week ago, now it was an everyday thing), "Yes." She said curtly, not bothering to hide the bitterness that had placed itself into her features rather quickly. "We leave tomorrow at 5 am," she continued, preparing to leave once more, "Bring a dictionary if you haven't learned Japanese by then." She said as she left the kitchen, and Jude sitting alone mourning over his now-ruined morning. (A morning that should have been the greatest one yet, his horoscope said so.)

With his spirits down in the dumps, Jude went on to, once more, please Night and get his arse in gear. There was some Japanese learning to be done, and not to mention the packing he'd have to get done and the resources he'd have to contact… sometimes he'd rather have not come along with Night when she had come back from the other orphanage a that many years ago, but then there was also that nagging voice that told him he was needed. And no matter what he'd do, he would always feel right at home with her, he sighed as he thought of this, it was impossible to ever understand what it was he'd rather have when he couldn't even understand what he had. Sometimes, he thought honestly, sometimes, it's just better to go with the flow and enjoy the moment, after all, with Night anything can and will usually happen.

* * *

**Ok, I know it's been a while, and yes, I know that this probably wasn't that something that you guys might have been hoping for, but I would rather take things slow for a while, I have a lot of thinking to do. Especially now that I'm in high school, (le sigh), I have about who knows how many written assignments that I haven't event started due on Monday and a few tests too… sigh, oh and not to mention my computer (**_**main**_** computer) is fried, so I have to use my cousin's (I believe I have mentioned it on my profile) so progress is going to be VERY slow this time around. I am UBER sorry about that. **

**Also, please do review on this chapter, ( I kind of just made this one for the sake of getting Jude known by ze readers, you guys, a bit more), there will be more L and Night encounters, but I don't know if I'll make then a couple… I still have to consider Light's (yes that's right LIGHT) piece in my fan fiction. (he is one of the main characters after all!) man do I ever feel like I'm giving up too many spoilers! But I guess it must because I'm sick at the moment. **

**Anyway, please review or email, and THANK YOU for reading all of my rambling! **

**-Toddsaninja**


	14. Chapter 14

**Discalimer: I do not own Death Note's plot, nor characters, I merely own my imagination. **

**Chapter 14:**

Sometimes when people realize that they are in grave need of help of someone whom they hate, they also realize how such a precious influence that person has been to their life. Most of the time, however, people won't necessarily accept such a need and refuse to call upon the help of the one that can give it to them. Some would think this is merely because of their pride, which in a way is true, but there is always more than one reason behind everything. At least, that's what Night had been taught to believe. In this case, it would depend entirely on the affected person's perspective as well as their situation.Unfortunately, dealing with someone else's problems was always the easiest thing to do- _to judge_, but this was a personal situation.

* * *

Night's stare hardened as she glared at the phone on her hand defiantly, as if daring it to ring. It had been two full hours since Night and Jude had last spoken, and as always, she was uneasy and in need of doing anything at all. Anything at all in this case was contacting her resources in Japan to let them know she was in need of assistance. Normally, this wouldn't cause Night to stress as much she was now; this stress came from the possibility of having to contact unwanted spies and 'friends'.

No matter how much she hated the idea of having to talk to anyone from 6 years ago (or even before that); there was chance slightly higher of 42 percent that she would be forced to.

She had previously decided to not tell Jude about any of 'Her Life Away From Heaven' as Jude had once decided to name her life at the Wammy orphanage. (Ironically this name was completely on the mark when it came to her experience there) sadly it would appear that she might have to inform Jude of what had truly gone on back then.

However, her thoughts would have to wait, the time was nearing for her, them, to leave New York and fly to Japan.

Annoyingly her phone began to ring as soon as she stood.

* * *

L sat still, forcing himself to calm down and think over the new challenge Kira had offered. Of course it hadn't been anything he hadn't encountered before, at least, not the message. Kira had somehow been able to receive classified information about their findings. He, Kira, had begun to mock him by changing his time line for the murders. Of course this meant some of the Japanese police force would inevitably doubt L's findings, and then there were, of course, those who were smart enough to try and hack into the computer he used to communicate with them to try and figure out who he was.

Fortunately they hadn't been able to destroy the second firewall of course, it would take someone truly intelligent with machinery, computers, and know their philosophy as well as many medieval happenings. Too bad there weren't a lot of people with that kind of interest that could oppose a challenge to him.

But then again, L's plate was almost full; having another distraction away from the main course would (most likely) make him miss something crucial. He had already contacted Watari and directed him to get the FBI director through to him. He was in dire need of some espionage on a selected group of young individuals his attention had been drawn to. Unfortunately, he could not... _study_ their actions inside their house yet, (his resources were limited at specific continents).

Alarmingly he jumped at the sudden vibration in his left pocket, the one which held his emergency phone. Confused as to who might be calling him at this time, and most importantly what the big emergency was.

"Yes?" L said when he flipped open his phone, holding it carefully with his pointer finger as well as his thumb just over his ear.

"_..."_ the other person didnt respond but there was and obvious breathing person on the other line of the phone.

Annoyed at the caller, which he was still unsure of who he or she was (the number read 'private' so the number must have been from someone important... maybe), L once again spoke into the phone, annoyance thick in his voice now, "May I ask who is speaking?"

"_...It's me."_ The person on the other line said, their voice covered by the same annoyance he had portrayed just a few seconds ago.

L's eyes widened and his careful grip on his phone faltered, making him drop his phone which he quickly caught before any damage could be done. Still unable to recover, which the person on the other line realized, L remained quiet unsure of how to approach the current awkward situation.

"_Look, L, I don't have much time, so I'll make this quick." _He paused, hoping L was still listening to him carefully, _"__**She**__'s going to arrive at your area in a few hours, and she's with someone too. I don't know who **he** is, but she seems to like him. I-I don't even know why I'm telling you this."_ He paused again, catching his breath before continuing again. _"L, I'm not too sure as to why she's coming here, I don't even know if she's going to try and help you with the investigation or just do it by herself. But whatever it is, it can't be good news- Ah!"_ he caught off with a startled scream, snapping L out of his daze.

"Diederik? Are you alright?" L asked in mild alarm.

"_Y-yeah, one of my men was caught by surprise, as well as I. Sorry but I must assist them.", _was Diederik's response before hanging up quickly on L, leaving him uneasy once more.

It was unreasonable that Diederik would call him all the way from Germany just to tell him something like this, especially in the problems he was dealing with. Not to mention that L had instructed Diederik to never call him on that phone unless it had something to do with their 'personal' life, or he was dying. Sadly, L was beginning to think that one call would be the last L would receive from Diederik. The police had found their hide out last time he checked, and to make matters worse, some police officers had started to recognize his face on the street, which meant that someone had gotten his picture on the wanted list. It was only a matter of time before he was arrested and set to trial. This would also mean he was down a whole sector of spies in Germany, which meant he would have to make 'friends' with new mafia groups.

And now, to top it all off_, __**she **_was on her way to his location. Well, not exactly _his _location, just the area he was in. But knowing Dot **(1)**, she would most likely already know where he was staying, just to stay on top of the game, and she would keep on tracking of his locations to make sure she was, either, within rage or outside of it. It would likely depend on her mood.

_But, who is the unknown male with her?_ _She would never trust anyone to reveal her face, even less likely is that they would be trustworthy enough to travel alongside her. Something is off, the question is, what? _L began to bite his thumb nail in thought, something was definitely off about the whole situation, maybe Diederik was mistaken and thought he had seen Dot... _no, that's unlike Diederik, he would never report something unless he was certain of its reality to a degree. _L was getting annoyed with himself by this point, something was off, but it didn't concern him, at least not yet.

_Now isn't the time to be worrying about my past peers, the Kira case comes first, foremost and above all. I cannot let Taylor's death go in vain. This is personal after all, Kira. I'll let you see that justice will always prevail. _

_No matter what_

* * *

**1. L still refers to Night as Dot, since he doesn't know of her 'name' back at the orphanage she used to be at before Wammy's **

**Ok, so, first off, I am TRULY sorry about the **_**LONG **_**wait for this chapter. It may come to a disappointment, this chapter I mean. It wasn't something that I wanted to go in this chapter, but I appear to be too stressed to care too much for it. ( I apologize for that as well)**

**Anyway, please Review, even though I'm pretty sure I don't deserve to be reviewed for this chapter. (I think the start is a bit forced, but it's the best I could come up with...) **

**Thanks for reading!!**

**-Toddsaninja**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, but I wish I did. ;]**

**Chapter 15 start: **

* * *

It hadn't been long after that Night had boarded the plane that she realized that she had forgotten something truly crucial to her plan. Cursing at herself, she had no choice but to phone Jude now, since he was going to take a later flight, and tell him (that is assuming that he is still at their apartment) to take her book with him.

Sighing, she dialled the all familiar number, _"Hey,"_

"Jude, hi" She paused, slightly unsure of how to ask for what she wanted, seeing that they had yet to come to more sociable terms since they had last spoken.

"_So...uh, did...did you, um, need something?"_ he asked awkwardly after the short pause both had made. "Y-...yeah," Night replied, slightly perturbed over their childish antics.

He chuckled a little, _"And what would that be Oh My Princess?"_ he asked mockingly, making her smirk unknowingly, "You could start by not calling me **princess**," he laughed but agreed, _"I wouldn't want to be considered as the servant after all."_ And she continued, ignoring the hate in his voice, "I forgot my book, and I wanted to know if you are still at the apartment..." there was a pause, _"Sure, I can just go back up to get it... where is it exactly?" _

"Under your side of the mattress, I think it's covered by a red silk bag..."

"_Cool, I'll get it for you then..." _he finished, hanging up right after.

In a frustrated sigh, Night snapped her mobile closed and huffed as she turned to stare at the window. Her gaze focused on the seemingly bleeding clouds until she started to slip into a light sleep, waiting for the plane to arrive and reconnect with her oldest of acquaintances, and the best spy she had ever had.

* * *

Watari was annoyed, something truly unusual considering how he was always... at least _almost_ always the most patient and tranquil person you could even be acquainted with. Even more unusual than that was the fact that _L_ was the source of his new found impatience.

Not only had it taken Watari such enormous amount of time to make L confront one of his most dangerous personal life problems, which L had deemed insignificant to his life. L had found no reason to change the mind one of his oldest acquaintances, maybe the most important of them all, to not take part in this case. _Especially _not this case, it would obviously not be suited for someone like Dot, she would lose herself, even_ if_ she would be a great addition to their team.

Rather, Watari would have to speak to Dot himself to try to convince her to not take this (whatever _this _may be) any farther than it would be, and was. It greatly worried him that Dot would do something as reckless as act out on emotions alone for something as demining as _revenge_.

Watari sighed, and rubbed his temples in thought; on _whom _was she seeking revenge against?

Kira?

L?

Dot had a reasonable amount of motive against L, he had after all, put Dot's _family_ in a situation which led them to death, while Kira had been the actual murder, he hadn't had the actual _choice_ as to who would have been _sacrificed._ This was certainly quite a dodgy situation, maybe it _was_ best to consult Dot himself, he had known the girl for lengthen period of time... he might be able to convince her otherwise.

Determined, Watari dialled the old, almost forgotten, mobile number of his dear apprentice.

He was hit by the dial tone, some moments later, a groggy voiced moaned into the phone, startling him slightly.

"_**Who**__ the __**fuck **__is this and what the __**hell**__ do you want?"_ Dot's old distinguishable voiced demanded in her all too familiar way of talking, so care free and emotional, when she was first awakened. To say the least, Watari was pleased to know that some things, and especially some people, never changed their most remarkable traits.

"Now, now, young Dot, that is no way to answer your mobile, now is it?" he lectured, happy to feel the old warmth he used to feel when he talked to the young children back at the orphanage. No matter how much he'd tried, he could never see past the well hidden child-like attitude which Dot displayed and not many noticed. It sometimes made him smile at how naive she could be, and frown at the childish attitude that that continued to charm him every single time.

"_Huh?"_ she replied back smartly.

Watari waited for a small moment, awaiting the realization which would soon enter Dot, hoping for the best, knowing the worst was more likely to happen anyway. He always hated it when things couldn't go his way, but that was the way it was, he had long ago accepted it, why shouldn't he accept it here?

"_Watari," _Dot concluded, _"to what do I owe the honour of this call?"_ she question, voice filled with sarcastic venom.

Watari frowned, so the worst was yet to come out fully... he might as well take out that venom she had to start the healing, as his dear friend said (even if his friend had spoken of this while sucking the venom of a rattle snake out of a small child... his friend's nephew, may his dear soul rest in peace.)

"Nothing worth mentioning Dot," he teased, " I merely wanted to speak to you personally about some rumours I've heard recently," pausing to let the warning sink in, he continued, "rumours regarding you, Dot. I'm quite certain that you have heard of the same rumours as I have, would you enlighten me with your side of the story?"

"_Side of the story?_" she chuckled, _"what you hear is true, Quillish, I am indeed seeking revenge for my lost family, I'm actually on my way to Japan as we speak. Worry not, though, Quillish, _I_ am not planning to __**harm **__L in any shape or form__**,**__" _Dot said mockingly, "_that goes for his case as well." _

"I wasn't concerned about the case itself, Dot, you know this," Watari reasoned, slightly annoyed at Dot for implying something which wasn't, "What I want to know is what you could possibly gain from all of this, as far as I can see, there is nothing of gain to you or anyone that you may have under your wing."

"_And how would you know if a change like this doesn't benefit one of my __**underlings **_or _**me**__?" _

"Experience"

"_Experience?"_ Dot repeated, clearly amused, her was real intentions unreadable.

"Experience" Watari confirmed to her as well as himself. It wasn't everyday that Quillish Wammy doubted himself, it wasn't even every year that this occurred. This 'happening' was surely something to keep track of.

"_You're wise, Quillish, and I don't know if I should like it or not."_ She paused, uncertain, _"I suppose all this time without hearing from you has made me forgotten what kind of person you are, don't worry though, I'll remember in time, I always do don't I?"_ Dot finished bitterly, probably recalling the happenings which occurred while under the care of Quillish Wammy himself, something she could never truly forgive, no matter what _good _it had brought to her life later on.

"Yes, I am deeply sorry about that," Wammy said solemnly.

"_It doesn't matter now."_

"Yes, it doesn't, sorry again Dot."

"_Right, Watari, I am not willing to back down from this opportunity so, it would be best for us to leave the other alone for now don't you think so?" _

Wammy recoiled when Dot used his professional name. It truly demonstrated how much more Dot had closed herself away from the world since they'd last spoken. Yet she had the allure of being such an open person. To say the least, it confused him on the weirdest level he'd ever encountered.

Reluctantly he agreed.

"_Good, now if you'd excuse me Watari-san, my flight is about to land and I would rather be ready to leave the plane in one piece."_ Dot finished, clearly bored with the conversation, to him at least it appeared so, and hanged up before he could utter a goodbye. With that finished, although it hadn't been done to his satisfaction, it was time to carry on the preparations he needed for the case, as well as extra precautions which he decided should be taken care of just in case something were to go wrong with anything at all.

It wouldn't be soon until L contacted him again regarding the new preparations he had requested. Watari calmly stood from his leather chair, a piece of furniture he never truly liked but never had gotten around to disposing of it, and began to prepare to what appeared to be a second war of the minds.

* * *

L was reluctant to phone his old 'friend'. He wasn't reluctant to call her because of their past history, no that wasn't it... at least he was sure almost certain that wasn't it, it was merely because it would jeopardise his location. Night was not in the safe zone after all, who knew if she too was out to become a 'God' as well as his newest project headliner. He had more important issues to deal with anyway.

Issues like his new 'team', if you could call those dimwits a team. They were more suitable to be called puppies following their owner. All in all, he couldn't truly complain, his new 'team' had brought his suspect all that much closer to being found. L pondered over just arresting Light Yagami right away with no trial, sure it would be unfair, but if he caught him off guard then... then everything would be resolved and he would be done with his fun. L paused in realisation, now this was a predicament. L was more than sure that he hadn't been interested in the case for the 'fun' it could bring. He smiled lightly, but it had been sometime since he'd enjoyed himself, so why not carry on and see how the game ended and whose lives it would take?

There was a small beep in the room, and L knew what he had to do to make things even more interesting.

_Let's find out who your secret man Miss Night._ He thought, grinning at his newest discovery.

* * *

Back with Dot, or Night, whatever you may have been calling her in your mind; everything was greater than it usually was around this time of the day. Seeing that the whole day rotation thing was in effect, she'd long ago guessed that that one time of the day had yet to come here. She dwelled on the idea of going back and forth on from L.A. and Japan for the rest of her life, but tiredly realized what a stupid idea that would be and how much time she would waste in the airport itself. Taken as a whole, it was painfully obvious how flying took a toll on her thinking capacity, and began to wonder how long it would be until she could stop thinking obscene ideas and get on with her newest dilemma. She was not only lost, in Japan of all places, but she had no idea if she should by hot chocolate or a double cappuccino.

She cursed under her breath, one of the ever few times she cursed was when she couldn't make up her mind, she would usually make Jude decide for her, he was the one who knew her better out of the two. Reluctantly she handed over her money to the friendly looking lady behind the counter and told her to pick for her. The lady looked at her confused but complied none the less. When she was given her drink, still unsure over what the lady had picked for her, she walked on to the nearest exit as casually as possible. This, of course, was something she didn't need to do, there were so many people here it would be hard for any person, or camera, not to lose her in the foreign crowd.

Night didn't have too many bags with her, only her red backpack which had her most important personal and formal utilities. She would be spotted soon if she didn't get to where she was supposed to have been at a couple of half hours ago. She brought out her iPod, sticking one of the ear-thingies in her left ear, not sure if it was even the right one, and let her music flow. She smiled lightly at her iPod's choice of music, he had picked _Lucy in the sky by The Beatles_, not completely right for the occasion, but it would do.

Satisfied and warm, Night began to walk toward what she believed to be north. It wouldn't be long for her to realize how stupid her assumption had been.

* * *

The last two days for Jude had been the stupidest most interesting ones of his year. When he had arrived to Japan he had been bombarded with the entity of them all, the people I mean. There were so many, he had never seen so many people going somewhere, and in the irony of it all he realized he had no clue where he was supposed to go to. Night had never discussed it and he had never brought it up. Annoyed, he decided on asking a random guard, there were plenty of those, he'd noticed.

Too many

It was needless to say that it was out of the question to start running away from the cop-invaded area in which he was standing in. And so, as the many times before he had been faced with this, he slipped into the crowd. He melted into the sea of people, and went out back.

* * *

It had been a while since Light's cell phone had played that tone. Almost two years if he remembered correctly, which he did. He had been too busy writing names down that he'd ignored the eerie tone that recalled way too many memories, both fond and cruel. Now, as he sat on his bed, his phone heavy in his hand, he realized that he had to call back; it's only polite after all.

"Light are you going to stare at the thing forever?" Ryuk, the Shinigami who had changed his life, grumbled as he floated above his head, looking at the mobile in wonder.

Light felt compelled to snap back at Ryuk for meddling, but he understood why the Shinigami was so annoyed. He _had_ been staring at the mobile now for over four minutes. It wasn't as if he was scared of calling her back. It was merely the idea of her wanting to talk to him, or wanting something from him, which made him anxious. It wasn't everyday someone that interestingly dangerous called your phone after disappearing from one of his happiest moments in life to leave him in confusion and shame. In a sense, Light shouldn't even think of calling someone who had caused him such intense harm, and vice versa, back. It was unreasonable.

Maybe he should just ignore it, maybe she had punched in the wrong number, or- he stopped, he was evading something so trivial, it was so unlike him; the new him. He shouldn't care what she thought of him, he was becoming something bigger than both of them! She wouldn't understand him anyway, not anymore. _She's probably chasing after Kira as well..._ but Light knew that someone like her wouldn't do so, she wouldn't care as long as she got what she needed, she had no motive. _But... what if she has found something, some reason to go after Kira as well...? _

Unconsciously, Light gripped the mobile tighter, reddening his gentle fingers. _What could be her motive for calling me? Does she need something from me... what could I possibly have that she wants anyway? _

Before Light could completely understand what he had been thinking about, the phone played that familiar song, willing Light to answer the caller. "Are you going to answer this time Light?" Ryuk laughed, grabbing another apple from a basket.

Light glared at him and nervously answered, "Yes?" his voice shook making Ryuk laugh in amusement. Light glared and cursed the girl for making him waver.

"_Light, have I caught you at a bad time?"_ the voice, livelier than before, enquired. She had heard his slight mutter, a curse, and smiled herself.

"Uh, no" Light hesitated, for the second but not the last time this evening, "You just caught me off guard that's all... it's been a long time."

"_Yeah, it has been hasn't it?"_ She paused, _"I called to tell you I'm in Japan for a few months and I was wondering..."_

"Wondering about what?" Light continued, willingly taking on the bait.

"_Well, if I could stay in your house for that while,"_ she laughed, _"to be honest, I just realized that I have nowhere to stay, so if it's not too much to ask..."_

Light was many things, but he was never easily surprised. Remotely, he questioned if he should even question her motives in case she was perusing Kira. "Yes," he said into the phone, confusing the girl.

"_Yes?"_

"Oh, uh, sorry, I was just thinking about something." Light paused, "but, yes, you can definitely stay here. Do you have a ride? I could come pick you up."

She laughed, _"That would be awkward don't you think?" _she paused again, _"but seeing that I don't even know where you live now, it would be nice to get there before the clock strikes midnight"_

"Yes it would be awkward..." Light mumbled, suddenly feeling dumb for even suggesting something like 'picking her up', but there was no backing out now. "Where are you at?"

"_Outside of a school, the one you used to go to, I think." _

"Ok, I'll be there soon then, bye."

"_Bye."_

"Who was that?" Ryuk laughed, amused and curious.

"A threat." Light answered as he walked out into the night.

* * *

**End of chapter 15**

**A/N Sorry for the wait! I am humbly sorry. I tried to make this one longer and make it have more content. please R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own NOT any of the wonderfuly designed Death Note characters or Plot.... :]**

**Chapter 16:**

**

* * *

**

She saw him before he noticed her.

He was standing near an old worn tree that she'd used to love. Light was wearing a worn-looking brown jacket, and a pair of white jeans, something she'd expected him to wear, as usual, Light was reliable. And that's something that made him deadly. He was her prime suspect and nothing was going to change that. She was glad she could see him again, that was sure enough. The last time she'd seen him was during Light's sophomore year in high school, briefly, as she was there for less than a day, and hadn't spoken with him in almost 2 years.

Studying him closer, she realized that he appeared to be mumbling to himself... but maybe he was talking to someone else. Or rather, some_thing_ else, just like Lind had said once during one of their conversations before they'd met again at Whammy's. She smirked inwardly, _this will be promising. _

"Light!" she, Night, exclaimed as she neared her target.

He turned, stunned and smiles one of his usual smiles. It was almost as if he wasn't a possible Kira suspect and she wasn't after his head. Almost as if he was still thirteen and she seventeen, both still kids yet close to adulthood. The awkward years, some may say.

"K-Kasumi-san," Light spoke as he turned his body toward 'Kasumi' as he had once called her.

In Light's eyes, Kasumi had changed greatly, she was taller, of course, and he had grown himself and now felt capable to stand next to her, or rather, _over_ her. Her hair was shorter, tickling her collar-bone, it was still as wavy and soft looking as it had always looked like, it still covered her right eye. Her hair was ink coloured, it wasn't slightly reddened as it had been when he'd met her. He knew she had dyed it then and always wondered what her natural hair colour was. Kasumi was foreign looking, even more so now than before. He wasn't too keen on what her heritage might be, or if Kasumi was her real given name (which he suspected was not it). She was a new person to get to know, and a whole new threat.

'Kasumi' grinned, "You don't have to call me 'san' anymore Light, we're pretty much up to par anyway," Kasumi said, walking up to light with a grave expression, "Besides, friends shouldn't be so formal with one another right?"

Light hesitated, but answered before it could be known, "Yes, of course, I apologize, Kasumi."

"Its fine, now, where do you live? I'm beat!" Kasumi questioned.

"Oh, of course," Light mumbled, "We move just before you left, it's somewhat nearby so it shouldn't take too long."

"Is that so?" Kasumi said, to no one in particular.

Night wasn't a very happy person, but she could act, and she knew that if she remained herself around Light questions would arise and she would endanger her position as a pursuer. Reluctantly she had decided she would take on the role of her older self as Kasumi. She had given herself that name when she'd first visited Japan because it reminded her of her mother, whom was never around and had a forgettable face and personality. She was a 'clear' and 'misty' person. She wasn't too sure why she had decided to name this... side of herself after her mother. It was something she had felt compelled to do, and so she had. That was outside the point though and it had to real point. She could only hope she could figure out enough information on what she needed before L himself made a move once more.

Dragging her 'suitcase' behind her, she followed Light into the darkened streets of Japan.

* * *

"Are your parents ok with me staying?" Kasumi asked worriedly to Light as they neared the Yagami residence.

Light looked at her slightly amused, _she hasn't changed _too_ much, she's still a worrywart._ "They don't mind," he answered, smiling for the first time since they saw each other again.

"If you say so," Kasumi dwelled as Light stepped into his house, hesitating before entering.

They both stood awkwardly for what seemed like an eternity before Sayu, Light's younger sister, descended from the stairs and found them staring awkwardly at one another.

"Hey, Light, uh, who is this?" Sayu asked nervously.

"I'm Kasumi, Light's old friend," Kasumi said, alarmed at the new comer who she had never met before.

"Oh, that's cool, I'm Sayu, and it's very nice to meet you!" Sayu answered, bowing her head at Night.

**(1)**

* * *

Jude was at his wits end. He had been trying to contact Night for over an hour now but she had yet to answer or return any of his calls. He was now starting to fear that she might have gotten herself lost in such a big city.

Jude himself had had to stop and ask, with his broken Japanese, for directions to the nearest and cheapest hotel around, several times none the less. He was still unsure if this was the same one that one of the nice citizens had instructed him to go to. And now he lay awake, time being close to 1 am, thinking about the damned girl he had fallen in love with when he was eight. Not that he minded thinking about her; he just merely hated to worry about someone he knew could take care of themselves. It was pointless thought wasted. Annoyingly, he dialled her number again, and sighed when the call was answered.

"_What,"_ was her rude greeting

"I hate you," Jude replied, playfully angry and relived to hear her stupidly calm voice again.

She paused for a second too long, and he knew she wasn't alone any longer, _"Yes, I got here safely, thank you for asking mom,"_ she laughed.

Jude's eye twitched. Such a fake laugh made him want to slam his head into a wall and besides... _mom?_ Ha! As if! "So, I take it you're in deep shit_... to be calling me your mother, _seriously_..._ where are you?"

He heard Night laugh slightly, a little more sincerely, _"I'm at my friend's house,"_ Night paused, _"You know, the kid I met when I came to Japan to finish my main classes?" _Night suggested, hopeful.

"Reeeally? So soon?" he asked, surprised, smiling wide.

"_Yes. That's right" _

"Well," Jude began, masking his voice to make it seem like an older paranoid woman, "you can just go on and call me whenever you need be ok _honey? _You know how boys are these days... why in my day..."

Night struggled not to snap at Jude for being as immature, _"Yes, __**mother.**__" _She said, annoyed, and hung up.

Jude chuckled before turning off the light of his hotel chamber, _stupid Night..._ he crawled into bed and dreamt of nothing but his games and milky chocolate cakes.

* * *

L hated to compromise with enemies. It wasn't something he was used to doing; not being in control was something that he rarely experienced. When he did though, it was the most fascinating thing. To be opposed when you have power would make most that are in control react in anger and seek to destroy the opposer. L knew that he was rarely opposed and when he was, he cherished those 'battles' even if they always were nothing to really think hard on.

This time was no different from the others; at least, it appeared to be that way at first. Things had become complicated now that his past had returned to haunt him. He didn't truly mind facing Lyan again, but, L hated awkward situations, at least, ones that weren't caused by his doings. He would have to compromise a strategy with Dot soon. He knew that she would intervene with his plans and provoke unwanted results, well, unwanted to him. It would take the fun out of the case if he couldn't solve it by himself.

But, there was that little voice that told him this was a good thing. Why it was a good thing, he had not a clue of. It happened sometimes, he got the feeling something was what it was and he was usually, if not all the time, proven that he had 'guessed' correctly. He wasn't too sure why it bothered him. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't actually have to _think_ about the matter as much as he would have liked. Either way, I need to finish this chapter soon so let's get on with this.

L had not been concentrating on the case at all over the last two hours, that being a very long time for someone as L himself to not focus on his priority. He had instead been thinking about who was the male who now accompanied Dot. He wondered where they were most likely to have met, when they could have met, and what had brought them so close. It was definitely something he was annoyed to think about. Even so, it hadn't stopped him from tripling security, spies, in every high security airport in his area. Although he wasn't certain as to what it was that he was searching for, he gave every spy under his control a camera which was monitored by one of Dot's old acquaintances back at the orphanage. He, of course, didn't know why he was looking for anyone who might be Dot, or he companion, but he followed his leadership without question so far.

None the less, this was a compromising situation he had gotten himself into. They had yet to spot Dot _or_ someone who might be her new companion, and what would they do if they did? Just report back? For what purpose? Was there even an accomplishment that could be gained from all this?

No, of course not

L had known nothing of this would be useful to the investigation itself, he was merely curious. Curiosity killed the cat. But L didn't really see anything that could illogically kill him in this act. It wasn't really something that could harm him or the investigation. And he needed to know to work peacefully on the case once again. Although, the recent 'fruitful' findings weren't something he was happy with, as neither of them knew what Dot looked like now, or if in fact, his source had been correct. None the less, they searched, and searched and kept on searching, when finally, they spotted her.

He didn't recognize her at first, but as he looked closer he saw all the familiar traits that he dared not miss. Her hair was longer than it had been, but it still covered her eye, as it had when she arrived. She was taller, but that was to be expected. Her features where different of course, her face was more hostile than he'd remembered but her eyes still held that lingering warmth she'd shown him in those few weeks at the orphanage. She carried two bags, one red and the other blue. L's eyes narrowed as he tried to see what exactly it was that she was looking at. She glanced at the surveillance cameras, and released a rather intimidating smile.

Confused, L watched on as his old 'friend' neared a coffee place, Tim Horton's, he hadn't known she drank coffee. She stood looking at the bill board containing their servings for a long period of time until she muttered something to the lady behind the cashier and stepped aside to let other be served. When the lady came back with her order, Dot wasted no time rushing out to the less populated areas. She was near an exit and L knew that he would lose her trail from the on. She brought out something out of her pocket and stuck in to her ear. She turned and glanced back a surveillance camera, the one recording her every movement, and smiled wickedly. L frowned at her as she walked out into the late afternoon out of his reach once more.

'_Damn'_ was all that L could think of as he sent a message to the other agents_, 'she knew, that's why I couldn't find who he was, she went on a different plane... he probably didn't land on this area of Japan...'_

L smiled and took a sip from his tea, _'How intriguing.'_

* * *

**End of Chapter 16**

**1. `I don't know if you guys will be able to follow with what I was thinking of doing so I'll explain briefly. Night is known to Light as 'Kasumi' because they met a little bit after Night left the Whammy orphanage. Now, I can't let on how they met or why Light is bitter toward her, but do let me know if it's getting too confusing... I am only making it up as I go so suggestions are really interesting to listen too. I almost always heed someone's advice and make it my own so my writing turns out better. Thank you. **

**Please Review if you have time! It would be greatly appreciated!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

* * *

The sleeping arrangements had been done with an awkward aura around it. She was to sleep with Light's younger sister. Kasumi didn't mind, not at all, she was more than happy to be treated as such an honorable guest. That was Kasumi at least, all the while Night was cursing her luck, and hoping Light's younger sibling wasn't such a nuisance. Night couldn't even remember the girl's name, was it Kasu? Samu? Soya? Wait, no, that was something you ate, not name your children after, that is to say, unless you had a great craving of soya at the time of registration, then maybe you would name you child as such.

She currently lay down on warm blankets placed on the floor at the end of the girl's bed. She was staring up to the darkened ceiling of Light's younger sister's room. _Sayu_ she mouthed, that was her name. It was a peculiar name, and she suddenly wished she knew its meaning. She wondered suddenly as well, whether what she was doing was the right thing. Would Lind have agreed with what she was doing? He had offered himself for the task which had taken his life in such a demining manor. Demining because he didn't need to be seen as a lowly criminal being used like a lab rat just to see the results of some grand experiment. It infuriated her that her great brother, which had stood undefeated in her eyes, had to suffer such a lowly death. A death given to him by the only person he had ever seen as an equal as he had seen in none other than herself.

Kira had killed him. L had killed him. They were both murders in her eyes. She cared not who died first as long as both were dead in the end. As she deemed they ought to be. She craved vengeance worse than she had when she had known her parent's killers, before she knew the truth. The unthinkable truth that is, was, her brother, Lind L. Taylor.

Her phone buzzed, she reached for it, knowing full well that it was Jude, worried about something or another.

_Sleeping yet?_

Reading the screen she couldn't help but smile despite herself.

_**No, you idiot, you woke me up**_

It buzzed soon enough, bringing another message.

_You probably deserved it. _

She read, amused by his answer.

_**Maybe. Why are you still awake?**_

_I'm a zombie remember? Half vampire too. I DON'T sleep_ he replied a few seconds later, adding what was a failed attempt at a vampire smiley face.

**_Sleep. _ **She commanded, and he listened, not answering this time, and she did the same.

* * *

Kasumi woke to an almost empty house, almost because Light's mother was in the kitchen, reading a book. The older woman looked up from her book when she saw Kasumi approach, her smile seemed to warm the kitchen room, and Kasumi couldn't help but smile back with the same energy. "Good morning," they greeted each other. Mrs Yagami stood to make her some breakfast, talking about how she was so glad Light had gotten into the highest ranking University of Tokyo, she asked whether Kasumi was attending there as well.

"Yeah," Kasumi replied happily, "I transferred there this semester,"

"Transferred?" Mrs Yagami said, "Are you from out of town?"

More like a country out of here, thought Kasumi, amused, "Yeah, I thought I should move though," she paused, "It felt like something I had to do after my brother died."

Mrs Yagami's smile vanished, "I'm so sorry to hear that," she said, patting Kasumi's hand lightly before offering her some milk to go with her rice.

They chatted for a while longer until Mrs. Yagami confessed she had some errands to run so she would be back in a few short hours. Kasumi assured her that she would be alright; she was planning to check up on classes soon, so she would be going out herself later. Night smirked when Mrs Yagami gave her a key to the house; she had all she needed for now.

As soon as Light's mother left through the door Night grabbed her phone and called Jude.

There were plans to be made.

* * *

L frowned. He was facing a screen which gave him a lot of information, but not that of which he was looking for. He knew of the-now hundredths of deaths that 'Kira' 'judged' each day, but nothing as to how he did the crimes or any personal reasons behind them. It was frustrating but so very interesting. He was almost sure to the hundredth decimal that Light was indeed 'Kira', now all he needed was evidence. He could always just send him in without trial or make up some guilty scene where Light would be found trialed for life. A small smile curled up to L's lips. That would be interesting to see; especially when it was Light he was dealing with. It would be curious to see how he responded.

It would be a fair win though, and that was something that L was known for, his _fairness_. Sure, the killings would stop and sure, the growing 'Kira' religion would stop as well, but what was the fun in that?

Then there was the fact that Dot had disappeared from L's radar. He hadn't the slightest idea as to where the woman had gone to hide or if she was with that agent of hers. Probably not, L thought, Dot was known to keep her allies far away and her enemies as close as her skin. Which lead him to believe that Light might be very close to Dot and not even know that he was being investigated by one of the world's finest detectives.

A thought trickled into his genius mind, a thought that he wanted to dismiss as soon as it had made itself known. Call her cell phone, his mind whispered, you still have her number, call her and you'll be able to find out where she is. Eyes widening, breath halting, L reached for his phone in his pants pocket, but hesitated. What if she had blocked his number? All the same, it was worth a try, he tried to persuade himself. He sat still for what seemed an eternity, his heart racing. Until finally, his mind determined, he searched for the old forgotten number and dialed.

She picked up on the fifth ring. Typical really.

"_You,"_ she greeted in monotone.

"Me," L began, uncertain as to how to proceed, "It's been a long time."

"_Whose fault do you think that is?"_ she asked. L started trying to track where she was certain to be.

"Yours,"

He heard a noise between a sigh and a snort, _"Of course."_

"I'm glad you admit of your faults, Dot," L replied calmly, waiting until he could fully crack the well hidden location.

A stifled laugh surged in a fake tone to L's ears and he knew that she wasn't alone after all, "So you _are_ staying with someone."

"_No, I don't believe so, _dearest _friend."_ Dot stated, her tone firm and playful, in other words, she had said to shut up and not to talk so loud.

"Who?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't answer something so crucial to the likes of him, her now number one enemy

"_Wouldn't you like to know."_ There was a small crash and a series of apologies and L couldn't help but wonder how long it was going to take until he finally found a crack in the code Dot had designed. L's eyes widened when he heard calls of 'Kasumi' and realized that he had his great lead at last. An alias, huh? Perfect.

A door slammed and Dot, the real one, was back and full of anger, _"Why are you calling me?"_ she hissed and L couldn't help but flinch. So, she was mad, L could hardly blame her, but it was something that had been agreed with _both_ parties! She could at least try to understand why he had done it… be it not the nicest way to go, but it had helped a great deal with the investigation.

L didn't reply and he swore he heard a clenching of fists and a distant grumble, _"You're tracking my call aren't you?" _Dot said a deadly calm in her voice with unnerved L.

"_I see," _she said when L once again kept his silence, _"Well have fun tracking me down, Loser."_

And she was gone.

'Loser'? L smiled bitterly, so she still held a sense of humor, albeit, a twisted one.

Well, he thought to himself, at least he had tried. A wicked smile traced its way to his lips, let the search for Kasumi-san begin.

* * *

Ryuk scruffy laugh echoed throughout Light's room. The Shinigami had left to follow Kasumi outside when an unexpected call had arisen during their supper time on his command. Kasumi had seemed agitated when she saw the number displayed on her screen; she had even tried to ignore it, but had finally answered when the fifth ring had gone frustratingly off. He had heard her speak English before when they had been smaller, but her tone then had been different that it was now. To Light, Kasumi's English had been remembered as untainted with any other languages; he had suspected it to be her mother tongue. Today, however, was an entirely different story. He had noticed many different undertones of different languages in her words. Some he had not recognized, but he was certain that he had heard a Spanish accent as her the conversation carried on, maybe a little bit of German and French as well.

This, however, didn't truly matter. What had Light on edge now was the fact that Ryuk had such a smile whenever he looked above Kasumi's head, where her real name and life time was sure to be. Well, only her name if she was a Death Note owner, which Light was almost sure she wasn't.

Almost.

Light tried to mask his startle when Ryuk re-entered through one of the near wall but it was in vain as the Shinigami cracked up once again. "Well?" Light inquired, anxious as to know if Kasumi was a real threat.

"_The girl is interesting, Light."_ Ryuk said his wide and creeping smile ever present. _"She's being tracked by someone._" Ryuk said taking a bite out of his apple.

"That's it?" Light asked, somewhat disappointed to have more of a mystery added to Kasumi.

Ryuk shrugged, _"That's it."_

"Did she mention a name?" Light persisted, hoping Ryuk wasn't lying to him in anyway.

"_Hmm,"_ Ryuk grumbled, his body hovering over Light's bed, apple in his hand, and stared wondering at it, _"She called the other person on the other line a 'Loser'."_ He laughed and ate the rest of the apple.

Oh? Light wondered if this was some old protective boyfriend of hers, but then again, boyfriends don't go around tracking their girlfriends. At least, not usually. And as far as Light was concerned, Kasumi had had no relationships that had affected her.

With a heavy sigh, Light went over what he knew and didn't pay attention to the shining eyes of his Shinigami companion.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

* * *

Jude sat in darkness, watching the movement in the Yagami household. He sighed, as far as he was concerned, the family was completely normal and utterly boring. Night had called him earlier that day so that he could install cameras and microphones all around the house. It had been fun, Jude thought as he watched the youngest member of the family finally head off to sleep. Albeit, a little unnerving, it was illegal after all, not to mention the fact that there were cameras in the bathroom as well!

"Gross", Jude thought as he recalled Mr. Yagami's earlier visit to the small room.

However, it was very, very, very interesting to watch Night acting as Kasumi. She suddenly became this wonderful girl who stood alight to every member of the family. She could have easily made it big in show business. Grabbing his cup of coffee from the small table in front of him, Jude couldn't help but wonder how much longer Night was planning on staying near their suspect. He knew that she enjoyed the adrenaline that the situation obviously brought. Being so close to the target without them knowing that they were being practically stalked, it was endearing and quite frankly, weird.

Without a final thought, Jude focused on Light's room once more. The boy was a weird one, Jude thought to himself, he continuously talked to himself, or at least, appeared to talk to himself. It was odd, there was obviously nothing there with him, and yet, Light acted as if there was _something_ in the room with him. There was also that notebook which he loved to write in. Jude had already ruled it out as a personal journal as he wrote reverently and almost sexually into the book, and as a couple of 'zooms' revealed, he wrote _names._ This of course, made no sense, why would such a bright young man be considered a killer? And the names, what about them, were they significant?

Surely Night knew something that he did not. But for whatever it was worth, the kid, Light, was insane. It was disturbing to see and reflect on his actions and the phrases that he spoke. They spoke of a deep resentment toward society and such weird notions of wanting to control people around him.

Jude sighed and began to write down his findings on his small notebook without taking his eyes off of the screen.

* * *

L was tired, dead beat tired, but there was no time to sleep, even for a second. (Which if you truly think about it, was impossible, as it took the normal human around fifteen minutes to get anywhere near a deep state of slumber). Almost half of the Japanese police force was quickly running out on the Kira case with their tails between their legs and L couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. Did these people not realize what this person could do? It was just as L thought, normal human people are much too simplistic, and they were very much unlikely to understand anything that he did. With a sigh, L phoned Watari and quickly requested the number for the FBI.

This was now becoming personal. L couldn't help but feel mocked, it was 1-0, favour Kira. He needed to get people on the suspect's tail, now, before anyone, preferably, Dot, made any kind of move. Speaking of which, it was odd, soon after he had hung up on Dot, his cell phone crashed and his network became slower and slightly faulty. However, her location appeared to have remained intact. And if it was, then L was certain that she was somewhere north, near Mr Yagami's house, but still a bit away.

A sudden thought popped into L's mind. It made sense, his thought, it was odd. Would Dot really risk herself to be near a suspect?

Yes, yes, of course she would. The woman was disturbed, why wouldn't she do it for Pete's sake? She would most likely risk her life in order to gain pay back. Something which L did not understand. There was nothing that drove Dot to want revenge against Kira. After all that Lind had done to her, after everything that he had made her suffer throughout those few short weeks in the orphanage, it didn't add up.

Watari knew, L thought, he knew of information that L had been unable to acquire even after gaining his title. It was infuriating in a way, not to be able to get what you want.

Sighing, L quickly grew bored of his train of thought and quickly scanned through his list of suspects. He had not added Light Yagami, but he would now, it all made sense. Light had direct access to his father work, to criminals. His father also spoke greatly of the boy's mind, and while it could be mere boasting, you could never be too certain.

There were 141 people with direct access to the Kira case, and all were to be searched by the FBI as well as their relatives. Kira was sure to be among them.

* * *

Night was bored, and intrigued. Weird, right? Well, here's the deal, after Jude had come over to the Yagami house and installed the cameras discretely, Night find out from another very good source that there had been a leak in the Police force of Japan who was focusing on Kira. In other words, L had messed up and now there were a lot of people who were becoming scared and leaving the case entirely up to the diminishing group commanded by L.

Light had finally made a move, which was the intriguing part. Especially because now Night was 95 percent certain that L would make a move very, very soon, and she would have to leave Light's side or risk being found out and her prey taken away from her. Now, the boring part, it was simple really. There was nothing to do in this boring house, she'd already enrolled herself to apply at that stupid university that Light wanted to go to and it would be easy to persuade everyone into the image that she was here to start anew, without any other hidden motives.

Too easy.

She just needed a place to stay so that when the time came, and L made his move, Night could be out of there without a second thought.

"Kasumi-san!" Light called from his room, "could you come here for a sec? I need your help with something."

Flinching, Night went up the stairs and to Light's door, where she knocked and opened the door to let herself in. Her expression changed into that of curiosity, "What is it?"

Light was sitting in his desk chair and slowly spun to meet Kasumi's curious gaze, "Well, I was hoping you would help me study for my entrance exam for the university, if that's alright?"

A small smiled creased its way on to Kasumi's face, "Yes, of course,"

And so, as Light handed her a small packet full of questions, Night didn't fail to see the assessing stare that Light sent her way. He suspected something was up, and there was, of course, but what could Light possibly feel to be the matter? The situation seemed perfectly normal, well, aside from the fact that Kasumi suddenly returned when Kira appeared. Kasumi then proceeded to explain boring equations and psychology questions to Light, who no doubt understood all of what they were reviewing.

They finished around eleven and Night couldn't help but feel a bit deprived of her day. She could have found a nice, secluded apartment ways off from the Yagami household by now, as well as a job, and there was still the fact that she had to meet with Jude sooner or later and go over today's footage. She was just about to retire to her shared room when Light interrupted her excuse with a sudden question.

"Kasumi-san," Light began quickly, Kasumi's excuse dying at her lips, "what would you do if you had the power to kill someone without touching them?"

"Light, what are you talking about? There's no way anyone could have that ability, and besides, killing is a sin, isn't it?" Kasumi said as she arranged the notes they'd made and placed them in a neat pile.

"Yeah, I know, but theoretically," Light persuaded, a goofy smile on his boyish face, "if you could kill anyone in the world with only a thought, what would you do?"

Kasumi looked at Light assessing, so, he believed that she took spoke with Shinigami? "I would refrain of thinking of anyone's death, Light, what of you?"

"I would do the same,"

"That's good; I would hate to think that you believed in such barbaric means of justice, Light." Kasumi smiled as she handed Light the pile of notes, "Now, you should sleep, you still have a week or so left of High School, correct?" at Light's nod, Kasumi softly patted his head and leaned down to kiss his cheek, "Then you should sleep,"

"See you in the morning, Light."

* * *

As soon as Kasumi was gone, Light turned to Ryuk, who was laughing malevolently, and glared. His cheeks were a pale tone of pink. His cheek where Kasumi had kissed him tingled and Light rubbed at it, hoping the feeling would be overpowered.

"She's hiding something," Light commented as he turned his attention to his desk, his glare now focused on the brown of the wood.

* * *

**End of Chapter 18**

**A/N: Thank sooooo much for reading and sorry for the UBER long wait. I know it's not a great chapter but it's a chapter after all. Now, I've gotten over my writer's block and I will have another out shortly. I promise the next will have some more intense situations as Light will begin to be stalked by Penbar. **

**THANK YOU AGAIN & PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
